Pokemon: Union of the Titans
by Johnny Gu-Wop
Summary: Our heroes situation could not be darker. Rourke is ready to unleash his army, and the Zetigrah is making final preparations to exact his revenge. For it would seem that all hope is lost. Frosts journey finally comes to an end in this grand finale.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My children, this is it. This is the end of the road. Frost's journey to be a Pokémon Master, comes to a close. There have been tough times, and fun challenges, and now it all ends. First of course, we have some loose ends too tie up, but before that we must take a quick breath. Rourke's treacherous plan of global conquest is reaching its peak, and soon, he will unleash his army of super Pokémon across the globe.

His armies will destroy the world as we know it, Rourke will have everything he's ever wanted. Good looks, immense wealth, and a world run to meet his perfections, and proclivities. A multi-trillion-dollar company, global conquest was his next move. Just one more thing that he wants, one more thing he wants his name on. I don't think Rourke would have bothered dreaming about complete domination if he wasn't entirely sure he deserved it, and was capable of doing it.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Tell me something,"

"What would you like to know? I'm sure I can shed the light on something,"

"I was wondering if you could tell us about…the Zetigrah?"

Well, I suppose I could give you a bit more context. Now, it is said that thousands of years ago, the Monks across the globe lived in harmony. From Santem, to Johto, to Kanto, they were one. There were no wars, no death, no destruction. However, all good things must coe to an end, and they did. Sometime later, there was a great discovery by a group of Monks, I believe they were local to the Sinnoh region.

"What was the discovery?!"

"…All in good time…"

At any rate, this discovery caused a rift across the globe. These Monks were shunned, and thrown out of the Monk culture for their deplorable treason. This discovery ruined their lives, and all because they found something they shouldn't have. Over the years, this rift only resulted in a growing hatred and disgust for the Monks. Those who left, called themselves Zetigrah, which is gibberish, even to them.

Their feud grew into a sort of war, Zetigrah spread across the globe, bringing chaos and death wherever they went. Raiding villages, destroying farms, and slaughtering men, women, and children alike. Eventually, they came to Santem, where they unleashed even more madness. Eventually, the Monks heard tell of these monsters, and did their best to stop them in their tracks. War erupted across the planet. Thousands of Zetigrah and Monks perished, all for nothing, if you ask me.

Now, before the last Zetigrah, built several chambers and lairs across Santem. One of them, our dear friend Master Hu stumbled upon before being captured. These temples, were hidden across Santem, and the Zetigrah made great efforts to hide them from their Monk foes. If you wish to know, the hidden room where Frost found that strange rock was also once used by the Zetigrah as a sort of sacred ritual room.

Master Hu, has no idea how much danger he is in. I am sure you are all anxiously awaiting to hear about our hero's magnificent escape, so I shall wrap things up, and we can continue our…

"Excuse me, Grandpa?"

"Yes, child, what is it?"

"What is it exactly, that these rooms were used for?"

Well, these rooms were built by the Zetigrah to hide from their enemies, so that one day, they could come back, and claim revenge. Now, these rooms, were used for another purpose. Master Hu's prison in Selthwood, which is interestingly enough, the center of the Zetigrah's empire, is home to something that only the Zetigrah could understand. Something that only the Zetigrah could control. This old abandoned plant, was the home and birthplace…of a terrible weapon. Now, if all questions have been asked, I should like to finish, I don't have all day like some people, and your parent's will be here to pick you up soon, so please, let me finish.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the basement of Cortex Industries, which Rourke had commandeered into a makeshift Team Rocket headquarters, Megan, Frost, and Brett were trapped for almost five days, but Megan guessed it had been longer, and seeing how there was no clock in the closet, it might as well have been. Rourke, being a businessman, especially one as successful as he, more confused the three of them much more than he did intimidate, even though he did both quite successfully. There was no clear reason behind wanting to rule the world. He had money, he had good look. What more could he possibly want? Rourke seemed to think that all that was left, was a planet that belonged to him.

Frost, was not talking at all. He simply sat in the corner, facing the wall. When he had first met Rourke, something deep inside him, warned to not trust Rourke, but he didn't listen. Against his better judgement, he was fooled by Rourke's polished, professional, and to be quite honest, almost endearing giddiness. He was arrogant, to put it lightly, he was greedy, but from a businessman, what can you expect?

Megan and Brett could only watch, and wait patiently for Frost to nut up and help them escape. "Frost?" Megan sat down next to him. "Frost, you made a mistake. We all did, it's not your fault. Rourke betrayed us, for money and power, but you can't hold yourself responsible. We can't stay here," She tried to convince him, but he didn't listen. He didn't even turn to look at them, he didn't want to see them, after all, it was he, who dragged them along this dangerous quest.

As for Cyndaquil, and Clefairy, and the others, their fate was uncertain. Who knows what Rourke and his scientist goons were doing to them? Perhaps, they have already been taken care of. After all the dangers they have shared, from the long trails through the mountains, to being ambushed by mutant Ariados, now, Clefairy and Cyndaquil's fate lie within the hands of an egocentric tycoon, who would do anything to have a world that bowed down to him. By this point, even Megan and Brett were considering calling it quits. Rourke after all, was too fast and too smart for them. Frost had already done so, and he sat there, facing the blank wall. Looking at the faded paint, which had not been given a fresh coat of paint for some time. There were stains of dirt and other unidentifiable things included, but not limited to mold and most likely some sort of bacteria

Megan was still peering out the single, dirty window, as several goons continued to ship large crates into trucks for shipment. "Come along!" One shouted. "The Boss wants us to get this stuff to Kanto by morning!" There was no way of telling what the contents of these crates were, but anybody's educated guess would be weapons, or perhaps sleeping Pokémon. With Santem practically under Rourke's control, Kanto, being the closest region, would be an obvious move.

Another day went by, and all hope it would seem, was lost. Megan was the last of the three, that still had hope. She knew there was still a chance to escape and end this wretched organization, once and for all. Finally, she decided that enough was enough. She lost all control of her emotions, stood right up, and grabbed Frost by his robes, and yanked him up. "Listen here!" She shouted. "Every minute we waste in this dungeon, is one more minute closer to success that Rourke comes!"

"Megan, we have lost. Why can't you just…" Frost sighed.

"Because! Because we came so far. Cyndaquil, and Clefairy, and countless other Pokémon are out there right now, in grave danger. You wanted to be a Pokémon Master? Well a Pokémon Master would never surrender to the likes of Rourke!" Megan let Frost go, and sat back down. Frost could only stand there, shocked. Still, she was right. Rourke cannot be allowed to roam free.

"Megan, I'm sorry. I've been afraid. I made a mistake. So I am going to make up for it. We all are. For today, in the name of Pokémon, and in the name of freedom. Today, the fight will be ours!" Frost declared. Megan and Brett stood up, smiling. "There's only one problem," Frost noted. "There's no way out," Brett smiled, and Frost looked at him puzzled.

"There is one way…" He pointed up at the ceiling which featured a ventilation shaft, just out of their reach, of course. Megan, being the tallest of the trio, lifted Brett upon her shoulders, as he tried to open the vent. Megan nearly lost balance with his jerking motions. Before she fell over, he opened it, and climbed in, pulling Megan and Frost up soon after. They slithered though the winding shafts, which much to their dismay were probably even dustier and more repulsive than the room they were kept in, until they came upon a room of significant interest. Several scientists, were experimenting on Pokémon, there were almost three dozen tied down. Megan could see that one of them, was Clefairy.

Among the others in the room, was Rourke, who was overseeing preparations of his army. One of the scientists pulled up a captured Exploud, who was tied down to a stretcher. Rourke looked down upon it in triumph, with a wicked grin spread across his face. "I look forward to owning you, my insignificant servant," He chuckled. "Begin transfusion!" He ordered. One of the scientists handed him a rock, similar to the one Frost had given to him. Upon grabbing a blade and cutting Exploud's arm, Rourke pressed the rock against the wound, and the blood spread across the stone, but nothing happened. So, much to Rourke's frustration, and maybe even perhaps a little hesitation, he pulled out his gun, and shot the Exploud dead.

Frost had to struggle to keep Megan from screaming and giving away their position. "I don't understand," Rourke groaned. "Why will the stone not work?! Gengar, Altaria, Mawile, Medicham, all changed. Why won't these?!" He flipped over the corpse in rage, and shot at the wall. "What are we doing wrong? Why can't I have, what I want to have, the way I want to have it?!" He looked around, waiting for an answer.

"Sir," One scientist stepped forward. "May I suggest you look at the data? We don't have enough information to reach a…" Rourke shot the man dead before he could finish.

"All I want is a world that belongs to me. My daughter, my thirty ex-wives, all doubt I can win, but I can. I formed this organization with a dream, of making the world a better place, for me. I owe it to my family and my servants to make sure I get what I want. Now, bring the next patient," He ordered.

Up next, was Megan's Clefairy, who was struggling to break free. "Ah, I remember you," Rourke smiled. "I know you wouldn't dream of letting me down, would you?" Clefairy squirmed, trying to break free, but Rourke only laughed. "You are almost as pathetic as the trainer who raised you," He sneered. Clefairy tried even harder to escape, but her small arms were tied down tight by leather straps. Escape for her, was futile.

"This is a new age, my incompetent minion," Rourke chuckled. "You are the stepping stones to accomplishing what began eons ago, the Kentijirian's, may not have ever even dreamed of something like this. Though without them, none of this would be possible,"

"Frost," Brett whispered. "What are the Kentijirian's? Are they anywhere in your Monk culture?"

"No," Frost whispered, watching and waiting to see what would happen. "No, they are not,"

Rourke grabbed his knife, and cut Clefairy's arm. As blood dripped from her wound, all Clefairy could do was whimper and shake in fear. Though her pain and terror would be short lived. Rourke picked up the stone, and pressed it against the wound. Megan, who had loved Clefairy for years, and had grown to be the absolute best of friends, could only let out a scream of unfathomable terror and fury, as a gunshot filled the silence. Everyone in the room quickly responded, and went after them. The three children had to move quickly to avoid being shot themselves.

"There is nothing more that can be done!" Rourke cried out. "Over see preparations, we will move my troops to our Kanto base," He scrambled his workers. "The Zetigrah had better be right about all of this," He groaned. "I have put too much time and effort into his plans to fail now,"

"Sir, what do you want us to do about the kids?" A soldier asked. Rourke pondered for a moment, thinking about how much publicity he could swindle if he murdered children. Never before, had he thought he would ever be in a position where this was an option, so he figured it would be best to take advantage of it. "If you find them, shoot them down!" He ordered. By that time, our three heroes were long gone. They were out of the room and trying to navigate the shafts.

Not wanting to get lost, they picked a large room to get into. They drooped sown onto a large table beneath them, which was positively stacked with boxes, no doubt weapons to use in his war. Megan could see into one of the open crates, and it was filled with junk. The crate she saw in particular was filled with elixirs, some Sun Stones, and Frost, upon further inspection, found a Razor Claw for Sneasel. He took it, not needing to ask, after all, he got Rourke his rock, it was sensible to think of it as a fair trade.

On the other side of the storage room, Brett could see through a window, to some strange looking creatures. Given a closer look, they could see that they were Pokémon who must have been successfully mutated. Megan could see a Gengar, which must have just began to change, its arms were beginning to bulge, and a bright red color spread across the underside. Along the walls were different kinds of balls. Basic Pokéball's, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Dusk Balls, and an assortment of others.

"These must contain the Pokémon that Rourke managed to change," Megan whimpered. "We have to save them, and all the others before Team Rocket uses them. None of this is natural, none of it,"

Frost began to think of a plan. There was no sense in rescuing the Pokémon, at least not yet. That task would be difficult enough with three kids. An entire legion of Rourke's troops were looking for them now, and that kind of brainless attack would only result in their deaths. However, Rourke seemed very confident in his army. "Brett, Megan, we need to grab as many of these as we can," Frost began stuffing Pokéball's in every possible place they could fit. He kept one out, and opened it, revealing a Gastly, which was perfect.

"Listen," Frost begged. Gastly was quite afraid, having likely realized what was happening to its friends. "I need you, to go to the gym. It is just a block or two away, and find Brandon. Tell him, we are at Cortex Industries. Can you do that?" He asked. Gastly was hesitant at first, but then plucked up enough courage to zip up into the air, and through the walls to the outside. "Guys, keep taking them. We need as many as we can get our hands on," Frost encouraged them.

"What good will that do?" Megan scorned. "That will get us killed. Clefairy, and all of those poor Pokémon have already been killed. I for one, have no intention of joining them," Frost could see she was doing her best to hold back tears.

"Well that is why we are taking these," He told her as he stuffed a Lure Ball into his pants. "Rourke is very confident in these Pokémon. He will use them to gain control over the entire planet. So, I find it fitting, that before he does so, we do him a favor of testing them. To make sure they don't have any problems so to speak," Brett got the idea and piled a handful of Ultra Balls into his backpack.

"Frost, this is too dangerous," Megan sighed. "I have no intention of dying, and what happened to Clefairy was- "

"What happened to Clefairy sucks. It's awful, okay? We know Megan, we know. However, not doing anything is not the way to avenge her. If we stay here, they will kill us. We are all that stands between Rourke and the world. His armies of darkness will obliterate anybody who challenges him. We can't stop now, so come on," Frost encouraged her, and handed her a Nest Ball. "We can only stop him by working together,"

Megan hesitated for a moment, but then took the ball. "Let's give that pompous ass what he deserves," She smiled, and to be honest, it was even more sinister than Rourke's, Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn after all. After nearly a half hour, they nearly cleared out Rourke's storage.

Now, Rourke at this time, was upstairs in the lobby, continuing his charade as a good, and decent human being. He was being interviewed by the Jeneville Television Company, which Rourke owned by the way. Leave it to Rourke to hire somebody to interview him. They had just gotten word about a bit of property he was opening up in Jeneville, and he had scheduled them to give him an interview.

"Hello, I am Danielle Chuchevski, here with Mister Rourke Benson, president of KevaCorp and perhaps the richest man in the history of the cosmos, let me begin by- "

"Excuse me," Rourke interrupted. "I couldn't help but notice that you said 'perhaps'. I know for a fact that it does not say perhaps' on the script I sent you for this interview," He gave her that classic condescending Rourke smile, and brushed his graying hair back.

Danielle looked at him with an irritated sneer. "Undeniably, unquestionably, the richest man that ever existed, or will exist," She corrected herself. Rourke smiled gleefully, but gave the camera crew a stern frown when they chuckled. "Now, tell us sir- "

"Tell us, 'Exalted One, '" Rourke corrected her, much to her disdain.

"Tell us, oh Exalted One, you have just opened up your third restaurant in Jeneville last week, what can people expect from this?"

Rourke chuckled at her ignorance. "Well, actually, this would be my sixth restaurant in Jeneville, and my sixty-fifth over all across the globe. Now of course anybody stupid enough to not buy my products are missing out. For example, I recently sent the restaurant my latest wine, lovely crisp taste, and very fruitful, and only three thousand dollars a glass!"

"Three thousand dollars? Don't you think that's a bit much?" She asked. Rourke broke out into laughter.

"No, of course not!" He almost fell over. "My prices are always fair and just. Poor people don't drink wine anyway. I think they live off of sewer water. Those without money have no business being near anything owned by me. Besides, I own the best, so I have to charge a lot for something in high demand. I remember a few weeks ago I was in Sinnoh buying property on Lake Acuity, (which is currently being turned into one of the most luxurious spa resorts in the entire region by the way), when I found a small, little Dustox."

"A Dustox?" She asked. At this point Danielle had no idea what Rourke was talking about, nor if he even had a point to make. So she did what, frankly anybody who talked to Rourke did, she just nodded and smiled.

"Yes, a Dustox. I saw it there on the branch of a tree on that fine summer evening, and it got me thinking about myself. I thought, and I thought, and I thought some more, until it hit me. I said to myself that day, 'I am going to open another restaurant in Jeneville!'" He proclaimed. Danielle just stood there in bewilderment, having heard what could easily be the most pointless and irrelevant information she had heard in her entire life, and as a news reporter, that is truly saying something.

"I'm sorry, but, what does that have to do with your restaurant?" Danielle asked. Rourke looked at her, with a sort of look that one makes, when a question that shouldn't even be a point of discussion, is asked.

"I will have you know, that- and I hope you enjoy the unemployment line after this, by the way. I'll have you know, that it's a clever and subtle message to the kids, that my genius can be found anywhere, and at any time," Rourke, at this point, was not just arrogant, Danielle began to wonder if he was delusional.

"Well, we are almost out of time. I guess we have time for one more question. So far, in your career, you have made a name and an image of yourself across the globe. Well, now that you have officially become better than Jesus, what's next on your agenda?" Rourke said nothing, but he smiled his classic sinister grin.

"Oh, I think that you will absolutely love what I plan to do next. An entire century of greatness is on its way, thanks to me," He smiled. "Now, if you may excuse me, I must go attend to my business elsewhere. I have a lot of things to do yet,"

Rourke left the reporters there to continue his business. He had to get his armies to his Kanto base in Celadon City right away. He, as brave and as confident as he was, had no intention of doing anything that could potentially displease the Zetigrah. For he and all of his employees that knew of his true intentions, also knew that the Zetigrah was not someone they wanted as their enemy. An enemy, as ancient as ancient can be, and more powerful than Arceus itself.

Frost, Megan, and Brett in the meantime, were trying to get to a good spot to start their revolt. Inside Cortex, they had the odds stacked against them, unless of course Brandon was on his way with the police. For now, they had only themselves, and an army of Pokémon. "So here's the plan," Frost whispered, he ducked behind an open door as two guards patrolling the halls walked by. Megan and Brett took cover underneath a table. "First we need to rescue our Pokémon. After that, we attack."

Quickly, as the guards turned around the corner, the three of them rushed down the hall and scurried up the stairs. Megan poked her head up to see all there was to be seen. On this floor, the fourth floor that is, were almost a hundred Team Rocket goons packing up equipment. To think this place was at one point in time a respectable car dealership, was almost nostalgic for those that lived in this area. Megan ducked back down before she could be seen. "There's at least a hundred soldiers up there," She told them. "How on earth do you suggest we sneak past them?" Brett thought for a moment, and could not come up with anything.

Frost looked around, and almost fell over when the three of them realized there was an elevator on the floor. Quietly as they could they got in and took off. Just in time too, for as the door closed a dozen guards came around. "Now, Megan, do you have any idea, where the others could be? I found a storage room of them a good long while ago, but there must be dozens of places to store them. He is breeding an army after all," Frost asked her.

"I remember I was taken to the top floor, where I was kept. I haven't any idea where Cyndaquil, or Ralts, or any of them would be," She looked in several doors, and they were all empty. So they moved on to the next floor, and the floor after that. There was no sign of them anywhere, and Rourke must have moved them from the basement by now, they could be anywhere. "Maybe," Megan began to think, "I wonder if he could have taken them to the docking rooms by now. You know, where they send things that are getting shipped,"

With no time to lose, and no better ideas to act upon, they ran straight for the garages. Megan and Frost were heading towards the stairs before Brett grabbed them both. "Listen, I think it would be wiser to conceal our location in the vents, at least until we have what we need," He was right of course, so they snuck into the vent. "Now, the garages should be back behind the complex. I think it's this way," He led them through the winding shafts, passing over room after room of horrible sights to see. One room, had been filled with bags. These bags contained the bodies of failed experiments.

Eventually, the three of them arrived at what looked like a docking bay. Brett guessed this is where they shipped equipment to other regions. Who knows how long Team Rockets been sending troops and equipment to those unsuspecting lands. That could all change, if they could only locate their Pokémon. Team Rockets tyrannical rule could be stopped before it even began. However, there was no sign of any of them, Not Cyndaquil, not Skiploom, not Linoone, they were all missing.

"Looks like these Pokémon are the last of them for today," A grunt chuckled to his partner as the two of them threw a bag into the back of a truck. "Those three brats proved to be useful to the boss after all. Pity they aren't around to enjoy Rourke's glorious future," He laughed.

"As soon as they're found, those three are as good as dead," The other laughed. She slammed the truck shut. "Let's go get our orders. Rourke is going to want us to find that Megan and Brett. Frost, he seemed a bit more hesitant to order a kill. Maybe Frost reminds him of himself," She shrugged. Frost almost gagged. What on Earth could he and Rourke possibly have in common? He put it out of his mind, and they waited until the two of them had left.

As soon as the coast was clear, they rushed to the car and recovered their stolen Pokémon. Frost and Cyndaquil were reunited, as were Brett and Skiploom. Megan smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. Whether they were tears of joy or sadness were unclear, though Frost and Brett suspected it was the latter, for Megan did not say anything to them. "Cyndaquil," Frost hugged him tight. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again," He promised. Cyndaquil smiled, and then nuzzled his cheek.

Brett handed Megan her Pokéball's, and she was resisting. "Megan," Brett whispered. "This is our chance. We have to fight, if we don't, a whole lot more than a few Pokémon are going to be at risk. Please, just trust me," He smiled. Megan thought for a moment, and before long, she made up her mind, on more than just the decision to fight, mind you.

"Okay, this is it. We have let these terrorists reign for far too long," Frost sternly voiced, Brett and Megan knew what was going to happen next. All three of them knew it had to happen. "Brandon, with any luck, is on the way with Officer Jenny, and perhaps the entire police force. If they don't listen to an honorable Gym Leader, then they won't listen to anybody at all. In fact, Gastly had indeed found Brandon, and after letting the Gastly go free, Brandon ran straight towards the Police Station. Almost as soon as he heard what happened he was in the station, trying to convince Jenny to accept what was going on. She and her fellow officers still refused to listen.

"Officer, you must look past all of that and listen. Those kids are in danger," He pleaded. Officer Jenny was, at this point, fed up with stories. "If we don't help them, they'll die,"

"I have had enough of this nonsense," Jenny grunted. "You and those kids, are causing nothing but trouble. I suppose you don't have any proof of this Team Rockets existence?" She asked.

Brandon sighed. "I have none," Officer Jenny chuckled.

"Because there is none," She insisted. "So unless you want to be taken in, rest assured such an event will lead to a court trial, and the revoking of your gym license, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, and go away," She turned around in her chair, and proceeded to do what she was doing, which happened to be a missing Pokémon case.

"Before I go," Brandon thought, as he opened to door. "Come at least search. If I'm right, you could be a hero, if I'm wrong, I'll tear up my license now," He bargained, not really having much of a choice. Jenny had to admit, she would like to see that.

"Fine, I'll go," She reluctantly agreed. "Say goodbye to your gym," She laughed, several officers joined her. Brandon, Jenny, and six or seven other officers, headed over to Cortex Industries on the other side of town. Brandon, while wanting to keep his license, prayed they would make it in time, for Rourke and his crew were pulling out and leaving that very moment, Rourke's plan for global conquest were knocking at his front door. Some people, myself included, stand firm in believing that if the Zetigrah had not come across Rourke, and exposed these secrets to him, he may not have even bothered.

Though, by chance, he did, and the two quickly utilized this ancient power to their advantage. Rourke of course, had no real loyalties to the Zetigrah, and simply befriended him for the soul purpose of furthering his own goals. Had the Zetigrah realized he was being used, perhaps he may have thought differently about revealing his secrets. At any rate, I was almost over and done with. Rourke figured by this time tomorrow, the planet would belong to him.

"Now, we're all agreed?" Frost asked. The three of them had been busy discussing their plan of attack. "After we finish up, we have to make sure, that these secrets get exposed. Let's finish this once and for all. Team Rockets reign of terror ends today!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frost and his friends decided to split up and take care of different areas of the building. Megan went with her arsenal to take the laboratories towards the upper levels of the building. Brett and Skiploom were waiting to spring on the lobby, which by this point was simply overflowing with Team Rocket Grunts and elites alike. He and Skiploom had to be careful not to be seen, less they blow the entire operation. Last but not least, Frost and Cyndaquil prepared to handle the docking bay and Rourke. Rourke, at this time, was getting increasingly unhinged. If his plans were delayed any further, everything could potentially come undone.

"Hurry, you incompetent oafs! I have a flight to catch! Hurry!" He ordered. His troops were moving everything as quickly as they could, but Rourke still was panicking. "Everything's going to be fine, Rourke, relax," He said to himself. "You have waited an entire three years for this. You are the best, you deserve it," He assured himself, it wasn't as effective as he had hoped, he still felt nervous. Even for a genius like Rourke, the pressure of controlling an entire planet was getting to him.

"Mister Rourke," A goon approached him. "We are almost ready to leave. This building is almost entirely cleaned. Congratulations sir, you've won," He bowed, in part he was being respectful to his new overlord, but it was also in part sarcastic, pandering to Rourke's need to be worshiped in a futile attempt to get on his good side.

"Thank you, slave," He patted him on the head. "Now, be off. I must contact the Zetigrah," He left the man, and returned to a desk in the back, which was the only thing he wasn't intent on moving. He sat down, and pulled out a Pokéball. His Pokémon, Staraptor perched itself on his shoulder. He pulled out a piece of paper and an ink pen from his burgundy suit jacket pocket. Rourke took a deep breath, and began to write to his ally.

Everything is turning out exactly as planned, my friend. There no longer exists any force on Earth or Heaven that stands a chance against your power, or mine for that matter. Who dares challenge the might of the Zetigrah and Team Rocket. To challenge the might of us, is suicide. Together, my lord Zetigrah, we shall rule the world. I am writing to you now, to let you know that this world belongs to us. My assets are being shipped to the Kanto base, where my daughter, and in time, my new grandson, will run the company after I'm long gone. I know you are concerned about certain parties poking holes in your plans, but they will be dealt with firmly and permanently. The Cyndaquil you bred with the Kentijirian technology is finally in my possession.

When Team Rocket dominates the planet, you will at last be free to expose your enemies for the conniving liars and thieves that they are. Your Monk foes will burn in the fires of progress and success. They will be destroyed, and revenge will be yours. I am on my way to the airport, and I will contact you again after I reach Kanto. Until then you must not be discovered, less our plans be stopped by the Monks who still dare challenge your power. So until then, do as you please.

Your future overlord,

Rourke Vasistha Benson

Rourke handed Staraptor the letter. "Deliver this to the Zetigrah. You'll find him in the processing plant in Selthwood, go now," He ordered. Staraptor bowed, and took flight. "Hurry my friend, the union of the titans is strong, and Santem is ready to fall," He sneered. Staraptor took to the sky and Rourke was on his way to his limousine. Frost who had been perched up towards the ceiling by his own Pokémon, hidden by a bundle of cords and wires for the lights. Now was his chance, his window was closing. He climbed up onto the back of his Pokémon, and whispered in its ear.

As Rourke was overseeing the last few trucks being loaded. Everyone in the shipping yard stopped cold. For the warm spring air was pushed aside by a chilling breeze. "What are you doing?!" Rourke demanded. "Get back to work!" Everyone was about to pick up the pace, when a shadow passed over them. All of those people, Rourke included, looked up in dismay, and were thrown to the ground by a powerful gust of wind! Several trucks were knocked over, and their contents poured across the ground.

After that, all of Team Rocket learned that day, that good will always prevail, after that, everyone involved in that wretched organization learned that power is sought by all, and kept by none. Frost ascended into the sky, aloft, high above the ground atop a Mega Charizard. Black and Blue, with a glare in its eyes. A glare that spelled death for all unfortunately enough to make contact. Charizard turned over, and immediately nosedived towards the ground! Just a yard and a half above ground, it straightened itself out, and unleashed a fiery blue blast across the ground, incinerating all who it passed over. The fire poured across the entire room! Everything that was caught in the initial blast was destroyed!

Rourke dove behind a car before he himself went up in flames. Just missing the attack, he screamed in agony as Charizard and Frost turned around for another pass. Several guards ran out in screaming pain, for they had been turned into a walking bonfire! Rourke was crawling behind cover as Charizard's fire attack ignited several gas canisters, taking out half of the ceiling. Whoever was lucky enough to survive the first attack, was less likely to survive the roof caving in. Frost and Charizard dove down for one more pass, and Frost emptied his bag and robes of the Pokéballs, unleashing all that were inside.

Countless Garchomp, Electivire, Dragonite, and Lickylicky rose up against their wicked captors and tore apart the labs. Everything was destroyed, and those who were spared, ran for their lives. Frost leapt off of Charizard who had looped through the room once more, to ensure that everything was destroyed, Charizard dove low so Frost could get off. Frost looked across the incinerated warehouse and could see that his only chance of escape was about to be blocked forever. He ran as fast as he could, and just as he reached the door, the ceiling caved in! Frost made it though of course, just missing heavy pieces of stone, steel, and wood, and got back onto Charizard. There was nothing in the warehouse that was left unscathed by Charizard's fire, and there still remained an entire building left to be accounted for.

When Frost and Charizard flew out the room, and zipped through the hallways, Rourke emerged from behind his destroyed cover, which was little more than a couple bodies and part of the ceiling that had fallen on them, to see the equipment and his employees, or what remained of them. He said nothing, but looked around the room and saw everything up in flames. His workers, whom he had been working with for years, and gave them a measly salary of two dollars and sixty-five cents a year, turned to ash and dust. Rourke stood there, and on that spring day, accepted his first ever official defeat. In spite of spending billions of dollars on equipment, weapons, and research, in spite of complete and total confidence in his abilities to succeed, Rourke had failed.

Everything he had dreamed of, was gone. Now, he was contemplating whether or not he should have gotten himself involved with the Zetigrah in the first place. After all, it was due to his carelessness that Frost got roped into that whole mess in the first place. That foolish sorcerer and his Kentijirian mumbo jumbo led to more trouble than the planet was worth. While watching his legacy burn, he could not help but feel a bit of respect for his adolescent foe. For Rourke had never been defeated before, and began to admire Frost for his bravery and courage. I dare say he even felt proud, for having been defeated by such a worthy opponent. "Well done, kid. Well done," He smiled, and sat down in a chair, placing his feet up on a table, and lit a cigar he pulled from his jacket pocket.

Megan was raining down hell in the labs nearer to the top of the skyscraper. She and a team of Golem were clearing out the dreaded workrooms and left no table standing and no one was spared. Team Rockets precious equipment and tech were crushed and burnt and blown up. Upon being stopped by guards, Megan let loose several Marshtomp and a herd of Girafarig to topple over those who still dared fight! When she was passing by a ruined testing chamber, she came upon a little artifact. A journal, with Rourke's name painted across in golden ink and glitter. She took it and laughed, Rourke had a diary!

Brandon could only watch as the building slowly went up in flames. He prayed that Frost and the others would escape. After clearing out three floors, all the surviving Team Rocket grunts, however few were left, were taken in by Jenny and the police. Megan managed to find her way out of the building and into safety. Brett was still raiding the basements with a Mega Gyarados and several Mega Tyranitar.

Not even for a moment did Brett show hesitation upon his defenseless foes, who cried out in agony. Their screams of pure terror filled the silence and gave Brett a rush he really felt guilty for enjoying. He made his way upstairs, careful not to be crushed by falling columns, and met Frost in the lobby. "This is great!" Brett declared happily. Frost, who was followed by an entire army of Mega Pokémon, was less than enthusiastic. He had never been the cause of death for people, nor did he ever wish to be the cause, again.

On their way out, Frost was stopped when part of the floor above him caved! He was almost crushed, until a Mega Charizard stopped the debris, and allowed him to pass through unscathed. All of the Mega Pokémon came up behind Charizard and watched as Frost and Brett climbed to safety. Frost, however, turned around and signaled to the Pokémon. "Come with us! Hurry!" He cried. None of the Pokémon moved. Frost tried to convince them, but Mega Charizard did nothing. Instead, he made eye contact with Frost.

In Charizard's eyes, Frost could see exactly what he was thinking. From a look alone, he then knew what had to be done. For this secret, was never meant to fall into the hands of humans, and perhaps all, not just Pokémon mind you, would be better off, if this secret remained just that. Frost ran through the opening and met up with Brett. Together, they escaped the burning Cortex skyscraper and safely caught up with Megan and Brandon, who were already at a point of safety. While all the commotion was going on, our hero's could only stand there and watch as the entire building was overtaken by fire.

Officer Jenny approached Frost. "I'm sorry, that I doubted you and all that," She apologized. "I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me," Frost smiled. The first time he had done so in weeks.

"Wait a minute…" Frost looked around worried. "Rourke! Where is Rourke?" He asked nervously. Officer Jenny looked towards the towering inferno, which had begun to crumble. Several Blastoise and Feraligator, were struggling to keep the fire from spreading any further.

"Everyone that came out of the building is in our custody," She shrugged. Frost had to sit down to take in what happened. Cyndaquil, who had been injured in the battle, climbed up onto his lap. They hugged, and met up with Megan and Brett, who were answering questions asked by several officers. Later that day, the three of them were back at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy was healing the wounds. Frost, Megan, and Brett lay in their beds, packing and getting ready to leave.

"I believe the closest city from here is Heshbett, it should be just at the borders of the wastelands," Frost took out his map to double check. Indeed, Heshbett, while not exactly a luxurious city, did indeed house a Pokémon Gym, and Frost needed the badge. He had come far, and he still had ways to go. Palendome was still weeks away, and the Pokémon League tournament was just a little over four months away. His time was running out.

"We have only a few weeks left until the League, August 17th is rapidly approaching," Brett reminded them, he pulled out his Pokédex and checked the calendar app. "Now its April 8th, Rourke really set us back, huh?" He chuckled. "We had best get a move on then. First, I suggest we get some food,"

Brett and Frost were sitting at a table at, ironically enough, one of Rourke's restaurant's, appropriately called: Rourke's Second Best Restaurant in Jeneville, no doubt a humble and intimate place for families and friends to gather. Frost was helping himself to a nice bacon cheeseburger and some onion rings, and Brett was feasting on a nice sirloin steak. "Remind me later, to give Sneasel, that Razor Claw I found. I don't want to forget," Frost chewed slowly, knowing this would be the last decent meal he would be eating for a good long while.

Megan came back from using the payphone and ordered a nice slab of ribs. Together they ate, not really knowing what to say to one another after a day like that, though I challenge you to have an easy time after destroying an evil organization and sending them up in flames, then try to follow it with a casual, friendly conversation. Anyhow, as they were eating quietly, a tall, lengthy woman approached them. "Excuse me," She smiled. "My name is Professor Sara Wilson. I'm here, because Brandon contacted me," She smiled. "He was going on about some goons ranting about unlimited power, so naturally, I was interested,' She sat down, and ordered a glass of wine from the server. "One of them was talking about some sort of supernatural power. Enlighten me," She looked around at the three of them.

"Rourke said," Brett sighed. "He said...he had the ability to manipulate a Pokémon's DNA. He said that this gift was bestowed upon him by someone called Kentijirian. I don't know who that is, or where they are, but whatever the case, they have a lot of knowledge about the secrets within Pokémon," As Brett went on, Sara listened intently, trying to deduce what Team Rocket had tried to do. Not that it mattered of course.

"Hey, now that everything is gone, does this mean that Team Rocket is gone forever?" Frost asked. Sara tried her best to be optimistic.

"I'm afraid, that with all the assets Rourke had spread across the globe, there is no telling if they are gone. I'm sure the authorities will handle that," She took a drink. "Rourke's companies will be shut down of course. So by the end of the month perhaps, everything he owned will be gone," She took another drink. "Everything except his Team Rocket, will be forgotten. You have all done a great deed, and frankly, the whole world is in your debt," She smiled, and took a drink.

"So why are you telling us this?" Megan sked. Sara was not getting to the point, and Frost and Megan guessed she wanted something.

"I wish to know," She answered. '"I wish to know the secrets that Rourke uncovered for himself. I wish to know what his discoveries were. What power he had found," Sara eyed Cyndaquil. And was resisting the urge to jump. She knew that she wanted the power that Rourke had found.

Frost and Megan began to suspect that Sara was not quite as humble as Professor Maillak had been, least wise not as kind. Sara took a drink. "I must confess," Megan eyed her bag, where Rourke's journal was hidden away. "That everything, including the successful transformed Pokémon, was destroyed in the fire. There is nothing left," Megan grabbed her bag, and set it on the floor. Sara frowned, and took a drink.

"Then I must say, I'm disappointed. Imagine the scientific achievements we could have come through with those secrets. Imagine how much about the history of Pokémon could be uncovered with Rourke's research," She took a drink, and got up. "Thank you for your time," She turned and walked way, but before she got too far, she turned around. "One more thing, the Kentijirians do, and should know everything about Pokémon. Would a watchmaker know nothing about his watches?" She continued out the door, and left the three children wondering what she meant by that.

"I don't trust her," Frost and Cyndaquil exchanged looks. "She seems overly anxious for that information,"

"At least she's gone," Megan quipped as she pulled the journal out from her bag.

"What is that?" Brett asked. Megan opened it up and they glossed through it.

"I found it, in KevaCorp. This journal once belonged to Rourke, but I can't imagine he will have much use for it now," She flipped though several pages. In his journal, Rourke had written detailed guides about the manipulation of Pokémon cells. There were passages about the stones that he needed, but Rourke never could figure out why some changed and others didn't. A Gengar for example has as much reason to be able to change as say, an Octillery for example, but Gengar have something that Octillery don't.

"I wonder why some Pokémon can change, but others can't. Suppose he found out why, and was able to fix it. Then imagine what he could have done," Megan turned the page, and on this particular page, was a detailed explanation about how those rocks worked. Each stone, it would seem, contained a special property about it, that when it contacts foreign blood, it triggers a reaction in the cells, that results in an entire shift in DNA. "There's nothing here about where these rocks came from," Megan shook her head.

They flipped through the diary, and still no clues. They found something about the rocks carbon dating, had revealed the rocks to be over two hundred million years old. Scientists did not have the technology to uncover everything, but the actual material the rocks were made of, were bits of a strange metal not found on Earth. They passed it off as nonsense of course. "Rourke probably fabricated most of it to make himself sound more intelligent," Frost shrugged. Still, these Pokémon cells, were entirely undocumented in books, and remained undetected by modern science. Meaning, someone must have tipped Rourke off as to their existence.

"Guys, I don't think this was just about a new form of evolution," Brett realized. "I think this was about making new Pokémon,"

"How could he possibly make a new Pokémon by using existing species?" Megan challenged. "His plans would have failed unless he had some way to…" Megan looked down at Cyndaquil, and he looked up at her. "Some way to rearrange the DNA into a new form," It dawned on her. Their question was answered. Cyndaquil was the key.

"That's why Rourke wanted him so badly," Frost shuddered. Cyndaquils DNA had been rearranged already, Rourke needed to reverse engineer the process, but how did he know about Cyndaquil?"

"I don't know," Brett mumbled. "Thank the Lord his plans failed,"

After reading further and further into the diary, they became to unnerved by what they read, and closed it. Megan had an idea, they followed her to a nearby field. Frost and Ralts and Skiploom dug a deep hole, six feet by three feet. Megan tossed the diary in. She had much to do today, and did not want to waste time. "These secrets, belong to the Kentijirians, whoever they are. I think you'll agree, that the human race is not ready for the responsibility of wielding this awesome power," She preached.

"What do you suggest?" Brett asked, as he started putting dirt back in the hole. "I think we should tell someone," He suggested.

"Professor Wilson, seemed awfully anxious to have these secrets. Her intentions may have been good, and yet they may have not. That is why, we must take an oath, to carry the secrets of what we have read today, to our graves," Megan flattened the dirt, and she looked around to see if someone was listening, there was no one, so she turned back to her friends. "What happens if the next Rourke comes across this knowledge? Who would stop them?"

"We don't have to worry about anyone being like him," Frost assured her. "Rourke may have been wicked, but he is one of a kind," He chuckled. "Now, that's that. We had better get a move on if we are to reach Heshbett," they returned to the Pokémon Center, and Frost had just remembered something. He called out Sneasel and reached into his pocket. "I have something for you," He smiled and handed her the Razor Claw. Sneasel looked at it, wondering why he had given it to her. "Don't worry," Frost sucked her back into the ball. "You'll know why when the time comes,"

The sun was beginning to set, it sunk lower and lower into the sky, and gave it a lovely pink and orange glow. Everyone was finished packing, and Frost, above all, was excited to finally get a move on. "Come on, let's go!" He hollered. Cyndaquil was with him, and together, they pair were virtually unstoppable.

"First, we must get through the wastelands, looks like it's about five or six days at best," Brett examined his map.

"It doesn't matter," Frost chuckled. "We have worlds of time. We have time to kill, let us be off!" He declared, and together with Cyndaquil, they marched off towards the border of Jeneville, and Brett followed close behind.

"Megan, maybe there will be a contest that you can…" Frost stopped, and turned around. Megan, was back by the Center. She was not following them. "Megan, aren't you ready to go? We need to move," He and Brett ran back to her.

"Megan, come on," Brett insisted. Megan sat down on a nearby bench.

"I would not worry about me. I'm not coming," She lowered her head, almost in shame.

"What on Earth do you mean?" Frost scoffed. "Of course you are,"

"I mean," Megan began, as she put on her backpack. "That I am not coming with you. I'm through," Neither Frost, nor Brett, nor even Cyndaquil knew what to make of Megan's decision. They hoped that together, perhaps some sense could be talked into her.

"Megan, we have come so far," Frost insisted. "There is no sense in coming this far, only to give up," His insistence did no good. Megan had made up her mind some time ago.

"I've already made my decision," Megan stated. "I have contacted my family, and they are coming to get me in two days. Then I am returning home," Frost did not know what to say, he had been under the impression that he and Megan would be friends until the end of their days. Megan of course, was his first human friend outside of the Eribek Mountains. So long ago, it seemed, that he had met her by that creek just a few miles West of Aliroude.

"I'm sure there are contests you could join. You could win a few," Brett suggested. "I'm sure Ralts, and Linoone, and Zubat could help you be the very best, that no one ever was,"

"Do you not understand?" Megan groaned. "I will not be coming with you," She persisted.

"Megan," Frost sat down next to her. "I have always wanted to be a Pokémon Master. However, there was never a day that I wanted to give up on that dream,"

"That's just it!" Megan stood up. "Everything has been about you! Not Brett, not me! When was the last time Brett was able to train with you? When was the last time I actually entered a contest? You do not know, because you are so preoccupied with your own interests," Megan was so angry, she was just about to burst into tears.

"Megan," Frost whispered. "I didn't mean to…"

"To what? To be completely absorbed by your prophecy? Brett and I did not join you on your quest to be your cheerleaders. We came to be your friends, and to explore the world. We took a chance, and we paid for it,"

"If this is about Clefairy, I don't think you are thinking clearly at all," Frost rolled his eyes. Brett, sensing the impending confrontation, went inside the Center to hide.

"Why is this not about Clefairy? She's dead!" Megan shouted, and by this point she was in tears. "Just because she's dead? Do you know why she died? She died because I was not enough to protect her! I failed. I was not strong enough to protect her. Why should my others be any safer?"

"What happened to Clefairy is not my fault," Frost stepped forward. "Her death is sad, yes, but I am not responsible. Nor for that matter are you. Don't put yourself through that, and certainly do not try to pin her death on me!" He shouted. "You can't let what happened to her, keep you from fulfilling your dreams," He insisted, this time in a more soothing and relaxed tone.

"I'm sorry Frost," She apologized. "It isn't your fault. You're right about that, but I stand by my decision. My parents were right, I wasn't ready for the real world," With that, she walked into the Pokémon Center.

Upon their last two days together, no smiles, no song no dance there had been. For two days, they spoke very little, aside from the occasional, and respectful 'good morning' here and perhaps a 'good evening' there. On the second day, Megans parents arrived in a taxi. Megans father, looked sternly at both Frost and Brett, a look of absolute disgust to be certain. Her mother, did not even acknowledge the boy's existence.

They quickly gathered her things, and they headed outside. Megan put her bags in, and then ran back inside. Brett and Frost were there, "I'm…leaving now," Megan mumbled, trying not to cry. She hugged the both of them, and went outside. Brett and Frost ran out to see her off, both of them being in tears at this point. She got in her taxi and they pulled out onto the street. Cyndaquil, did not want her to leave, he quite enjoyed her company, but what was done, was done. Her taxi drove down the road and out of sight. They never saw her again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the reminder of the day, Frost and Brett did not utter a single word. Instead, they simply packed their things, and left, it was as simple as that. Cyndaquil sat on Frosts shoulders, and also kept to himself. You may never find a melancholier pair in your life if you tried. All that can be said, is that they left Jeneville City behind, and hoped that they would never return, for these two young boys had endured a lot. Too many burdens for them to bear.

Out beyond Jeneville, the wilderness was a welcome return. Once again, they found themselves with not having to deal with crowds of people, or traffic, or anything like that. Once again, they found themselves in the unforgiving wild, far from people. Even though, after what happened back in town, the wilderness seemed more friendly. Just a day passed them by before they reached the borders of the wastelands. As they reached closer and closer, the land around them started to die.

There were few trees, and even those that stood, were scraggly and unappealing. There was only dead or dying grass, and dirt. By noon on the second day, they reached the borders, and from the looks of it, the barren, dreary, terrain was even less appealing to the eye than Selthwood, minus the danger and death, they hoped. Frost still could not forgive himself for driving Megan away, but why should he feel guilty? He deserved a fan club, after all, his success was guaranteed. Of course he had to think of himself, Megan was just mad that she was not as successful as he was, she was jealous.

Not that it mattered, she was gone. She could not hold Frost back from unlocking his potential any more. Now he could unlock his real skill, his real power. Finally, he was able to be the great trainer he was destined to be. Some time during the day, perhaps a little past nine, maybe nine-thirty in the morning the pair of them finally crossed into the wastes, and stopped for a moment, as Brett pulled the map out. He glossed it over, and then looked at the scenery around him. "Are you sure that this is the best way to get to Heshbett City?" He asked. Clearly, he was beginning to question how safe the land was. With Frost, he would need to readjust his calculations. Even though he knew that Frost did not go looking for danger, he was a bad news magnet. Frost did not intentionally beckon death, he did not go looking for trouble or ways to meet his end, he simply had bad luck. Wherever he went, things ran the risk of going wrong.

"Sure as day," Frost answered. "Unless you want to take several more months to go around, but that isn't going to happen, as my schedule is set in stone. I could not possibly try and have it postponed to meet my requirements. Plus, it's way too out of the way, and we would pass by several other towns on the way, making Heshbett obsolete. So, we are going through, so stop complaining," He grumbled, and started off again.

Brett rolled his eyes, and trailed closely behind. For several hours, they just walked and walked. Unhappy with the grotesque scenery, and bored to death of the depressing dirt and rock. Eventually, they hit a snag. The ground sort of opened up, slanting down in a kind of chasm. "I guess we should go through there?" Brett asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but for the sake of breaking the silence, it did what it had to do.

"Of course, don't be ridiculous," Frost scoffed. He paced back and forth across the edges, looking for a safe way down. "I think we could climb down there," Frost pointed towards a jagged slope, with rocks protruding out from the sides. "Yeah, this will do just fine," He assured himself. Cyndaquil however, did not want to go down there. He could not pinpoint what it was, but something down there gave him the spooks. He had this feeling before, a kind of sixth sense. Frost took no notice, and began the climb. As he descended down further, the ground became more obscured by a thick blanket of fog. Brett came shortly after, and had just as much trouble navigating it as Frost.

"Not a whole lot to look at, is there?" Brett joked. "This fog is going to be a problem," He stepped forward before bumping into a large boulder.

"I've seen worse," Frost admitted. "Back when Megan and I were traveling through Selthwood, the fog we had to deal with in those dreaded trees was so thick, you could cut it with a knife," He chuckled. Down in this chasm of course, the fog was not nearly as thick, but just as inviting. "At least here, there are no giant Ariados or dead bodies," He noted.

"You never did tell me exactly what happened in that dreaded place," Brett sat down. Frost told him about the thick fog, and the Ariados, and the trail of dead bodies they left behind them. He did not mention Clayton or Talia, as he did not feel that any more news regarding Team Rocket would make their day better. Besides, he did not know if they even followed him in there. Perhaps they were out there somewhere, just waiting for a chance to strike.

"I guess you've had bad luck chasing you since day one," Brett chuckled.

"I guess so," Frost joined him. "I guess that's what happens when you are on the road to greatness. I've learned to live with it," He joked. Cyndaquil rolled his eyes. As much as he cared for Frost, but he himself did not enjoy their perils one bit. In fact, when all was said and done, getting lost in the mountains, to nearly being eaten alive, to getting blown up and or shot, the dangers they had encountered became more similar to an inconvenience.

"You don't suppose do you," Brett sat down. "That we are in any danger down here?" He asked. "This does look like the type of place to hide something dangerous,"

Frost looked around, and had to agree. "It does look like it, doesn't it?" He smiled. Together, they had a good laugh, and continued their way through the fog, trying to navigate through the rocks, and hopefully find a way out. Cyndaquil climbed up on top of Frosts head, and sniffed the air. "Cyndaquil get off of me," He pleaded. Cyndaquil still smelled the air. Underneath the smell of his friends, there was a hint of an aroma he didn't quite recognize. His nose had trouble identifying it, and that could mean only one thing; trouble.

Day in and day out, they crawled through the dreary maze. For three days, they moved aimlessly in hopes of finding the other side, or at least a way back to the surface. "Frost, do you know where we are going?" Brett questioned. He began to think that they were in this chasm longer than they should have been.

"Of course Ido. Ive known where we are going for days now," Frost grumbled. He didn't want to admit it, but he had lost his way some time ago, and was hoping to accidentally come across a way out. Cyndaquil was too preoccupied with finding he source of the aroma he was smelling to worry about Frost. Besides, Frost needed something to bring him down a bit. His ego was starting to take over again. Perhaps realizing that he was wrong would straighten him out enough that he would be willing to work with Brett to find a way out.

Another day passed, and Brett was getting angry. "How long have we been lost?" He stopped and said outright, not willing to beat around the bush anymore. "We should have found a way out of this rocky dungeon by now. Instead we've been going forward without any idea of where we are," He complained.

"It's not my fault," Frost got defensive. "I would have you know that I am fully aware of where we are,"

"No you don't," Brett scorned.

"No, we've been lost for almost three days," Frost agreed. "Now let's get a move on," He insisted. "We have to find a way out," Frost didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was completely being unreasonable, and kept on walking like nothing happened. Brett didn't even waste his time, he just rolled his eyes and followed. He knew there was no sense in fighting here, the only way they could find a way out is if they worked together.

Hours went by and he scenery did not change at all. Cyndaquils smell did get stronger however, whatever it was. Upon further investigation, Cyndaquil realized he had smelled it before, but where, is what slipped his mind. Whatever the source of this most peculiar aroma was, Cyndaquil figured it must be close by. Up in the sky, they could see the dark clouds passing over, and knew it was going to be a bad storm. So with the time they had, they looked for any place that could offer shelter.

When Frost turned around a corner, he stopped. "Hey, be quiet," He signaled. Just around the corner, was a cracking sound. Someone was coming this way! Frost stepped back, before whoever was coming could see him. Brett and he stood at opposite ends of the path, and waited for the person to walk by. The footsteps grew louder as the person came nearer, Frost crouched down and leaped!

What happened next left Frost in a daze. A thick brown tail smacked him right in his face, and sent him down onto the ground. The fall left Frost dizzy, but Brett could see everything. Standing above Frost, holding him down on the ground, was Sentret. Not just any Sentret of course. He looked down upon Frost and gave him a sinister smile, before John came around the bend and called him off.

"Play nicely, Sentret, you wouldn't want to make them cry" He ordered. Sentret's wicked grin transformed into a cute and innocent smile as he climbed off. "Well, I was wondering when I was going to see you two again," He chuckled. "Wait…" He looked at Frost and Brett. "What happened to the other one? I think her name was Megan?" He asked.

"She's gone, it's just us two," Frost frowned. John smiled.

"So, she left you two, huh?" He laughed. "Probably got sick of being a loser," Sentret chuckled. Frost clenched his fist, but Brett calmed him down. "Can't say I blame her. I couldn't even imagine being stuck with you two for so long," John sat down on a rock.

"That isn't funny," Brett scorned. "You had better take it back," He warned.

John stood back up and stepped over to Brett, then looked down at him. "And just what, are you going to do to me if I don't?" He interrogated. Brett looked up nervously at the towering green haired boy, not wanting to start a conflict. John smirked and sat back down. "How long have you two been in this chasm anyhow?" He asked.

"About five days, maybe more, maybe less," Frost answered. He had no real idea of how long he had been in there. Actually they had been stuck in that dreary place for almost six days, and figured they would be in here for many more. "We can't seem to find a way back to the top," He admitted.

"Hmm, well I can't say that Sentret and I have fared any better," John frowned. "We've been stuck here too. It's like a maze down here," Sentret shook his head in defeat, and his ears drooped. "Poor guy is scared to death. I wish we could just get out of this god forsaken place," Sentret gripped John tightly. "There should be a way out and up, but I haven't found it,"

"Well, maybe we could go together," Frost suggested. "We can't seem to escape on our own, maybe if we work together we could find a way out,"

John and Sentret exchanged looks, and both burst into laughter. Sentret wiped away the tears in his eyes, and John almost fell over. "Of course we are not going to help you," John chuckled. "Sentret and I have come too far to waste any time on you. Besides, you have that stupid prophecy, so of course everything will be fine," His smile faded. "So sorry to disappoint, but I don't need help. With Sentret's keen instincts, we can find our own way out,"

John and Sentret left it at that, and continued on their aimless trek. Soon enough, the storm covered the entire wasteland. Even deep in the chasms, both parties were almost carried off by the wind, and the rain poured down, obscuring the views even more. A few kilometers away, John and Sentret found something of great interest. In the side of the wall of the chasm, was a small hole. Just big enough to fit the two of them inside. "It's a tight squeeze, but I think we can make it in," John grumbled as he squeezed into the small space.

He set his back against the wall and to his surprise, the dirt was soft. As if it was piled up to hide something. Sentret examined the soft soil, which greatly contrasted with the rest of the harder wall and floor. John began digging, and soon the wall fell in, revealing a much larger room. John and Sentret had never seen anything like it, but to be sure, it was another one of those rooms that Frost, and Megan and Brett found while retrieving one of those unusual stones for Rourke. Identical as a matter of fact. What caught both John and Sentret's attention was the great statue carved from stone. A terrible creature, born in legend. John had no idea what it was. "Could it be a Pokémon?" John asked Sentret. He looked down at his companion, who was very afraid of it.

Sentret was locked, frozen, he simply stood there, looking directly into the creature's eyes. John had no idea what the thing was, but he had a feeling that Sentret knew exactly what the statue was depicting. Something that no Pokémon had ever met nor seen, but every last one of them feared. Feared the small beady eyes, all the way down a thin and wrinkly body to their bony seven fingered hands.

John and Sentret were nearly scared out of their wits when they bumped into Frost and Brett, who came in the same hole for shelter from the storm. "How did you find this place?" Frost asked surprised. He and Brett thought they had been to the only one of these chambers.

"Sentret and I found it," John answered. "I don't like the look of this place. We should leave," He suggested. Frost looked around the room, and noticed that the capsule like table had no stone in it. Which obviously meant someone had been here before them.

"Brett, there's no rock here. Someone must have come before us, took the stone, and reburied the room," Frost deduced. "Who else would know these chambers are here?"

"What stones? What are you talking about?" John asked, curiously. Frost was almost jealous that he had not been involved in the Jeneville confrontations. Though, the missing rock was still a puzzle, word could have easily spread about the legendary properties of these mysterious rocks. Who else knows just what else they are capable of. Perhaps people were out looking for these rocks at this very moment.

"They're amazing," Frost answered. He didn't want to bore John with the details, and even if he did, he was not an expert on the subject himself. Even Rourke had trouble understanding their magnificent properties. "They can do things, that most rocks cannot,"

"I suppose that; these rocks are more dangerous than they appear. Why else would someone keep them in this place?" John asked. Sentret and Cyndaquil were examining the statue of the mysterious entity in the corner. Sentret wanted to leave and never come back, and John knew there was good reason. This room, had evil written all over it. Sentret was afraid, and John knew better than to dismiss his judgement. "Come here, buddy," John picked him up and held him tight.

"We can't go out in the storm," Brett reminded them, as thunder shook the ground above them.

"Then I guess we will just have to wait out the storm," John agreed. Sentret did not like the sound of that one bit, but there were no other options to choose from.

"Cyndaquil," Frost called. "Let's get some sleep," Cyndaquil crawled onto Frosts shoulder. "John," He called.

"What is it?" John grumbled as he and Sentret propped themselves up against the wall.

"You may not like it," Frost began. "I don't either, but neither of us has managed to find a way out of here on our own and- "

"I told you before, I have no intentions of helping you," John interrupted. "Besides, you don't need my help," He reminded him.

"You're right," Frost agreed. "I don't need you. After all, my victory is guaranteed. I have the prophecy at my back. I could do whatever I want, and I will still be a Pokémon master,"

"Glad to hear it," John grumbled.

"However, my prophecy will not be fulfilled, unless I find my way out, and I can't do it alone. Please, help me, and I can help you," He pleaded. "I need your help,"

Further out, past the borders of the wastelands, Professor Sara Wilson, was preparing to close up her laboratory and go home. All of the Pokémon were enclosed in their respective Pokéballs, and all the equipment shut down and stored away as per the requirements by the National Pokémon Research Association. She was just shutting off the lights in the storage room, and locking up before she bumped into someone she did not expect. Someone she had only heard about; the Zetigrah.

He stood there, in his dark, long black cloaks, his face obscured by his drooped hood. She stood there, unsure of what to do, but she began to inch her way over to the phone, perhaps call the police. "I don't know who you are," She muttered. "But, I'm going to call the police, so you had better leave," She warned.

"Those kids didn't give you what you wanted, did they?" He hissed. Sara had no idea what to say. She just hung up the phone. "they don't want you to know of their secrets," He snickered.

"How did you know that they…" She began, to be frank, she was very taken back by her surprise guest. "What do you want?"

"What I want, is to bring about change," He answered. "Change, and you, are going to help me," He sat down on top of a desk. "Everything is going according to my design, all I need, is to eliminate loose ends,"

"You don't mean the kids?" She was shocked. "They're kids, what do you have against them?" She demanded. "I can't take part in your schemes,"

Whatever our mysterious friend was after, Sara could only guess that the kids had it. How did he even know about them? Or her for that matter? "Tell me what you want," She sternly asked.

"Those kids," the Zetigrah sighed. "They have information that I want. They know about, about the Kentijirians,"

Sara was in a state of shock, there were few to no existing records of anything called Kentijirians. This man, whoever he was, had knowledge that few on Earth possess. "How do you know all of this? The Kentijirians are supposed to exist only in legend,"

"That is why I need you," He reached into his cloak and pulled out several Pokéballs. These units however, were different. For these balls were black, and had a green rune on it that kind of looked like a diamond, and had two lines going through each point, connecting to one another. Sara had never seen these kind before. "These belong to me. I am giving them to you," He handed them to her, and she took them without question.

"I have so many questions," She stuttered.

"I know. So I will provide you with answers," He sneered. "You, are going to find those kids for me. They have information that I need. Rourke had discovered many great things about those rocks, they are much more than evolutionary stones. They can be used as a gateway,"

Sara was beginning to put the pieces together, she knew he must want her to go and find Frost and the others, but she wanted to know why. "And you think the kids have this secret? What good would it be to them? Rourke is dead, and his research died with him. There is no point in going after them,"

"No, the point is that Rourke's data endured. They have the knowledge that I seek. These stones will help me do much more than rule the world. With these rocks, I will prove a point. They can be used as a means of communication!" He answered. "The Kentijirians are preparing to start anew. I have every intention of helping them do so, but first, I must find them,"

"You don't mean that…they plan to rid us of Pokémon?" She asked intently. "You couldn't possibly go through with that. You mustn't!"

The Zetigrah stood up angrily. "Do not entice me," He ordered. His deep voice echoed through the quiet laboratory. "The Kentijirians can do as they please, it is their technology, and we must return it to them," He sat back down.

"What information is it that you require?" She became more and more intrigued with each passing moment. "Do you not have the required stones?"

"I have all I need to contact them, but I want to know more. I need the Kentijirians to help me. So I am sending you to fetch the children for me," He eyed the Pokéballs, as did Sara. She figured whatever was in these, were quite strong. "Those Pokémon will obey your every command,"

Sara opened them, and she almost fell over in shock when she saw what was inside. There in her lab, stood the most savage beasts in existence. The Zetigrah had given her command of Latias, Azelf, Uxie, Lugia, Groudon, and Regice. Sara was completely speechless, but the Zetigrah just sat there, as if she had let out a common Bidoof or Hoothoot. "What…I…" Sara tried to comprehend what was happening, but she had never seen any of these legendary creatures, least wise seeing so many in one place. First, Sara wondered where he got them, then she wondered why he had them in the first place.

"These creatures are yours to command. Now, I want you to find the children, and bring me what I need. Bring me the information they hold, and I will ensure that you take the credit for the unlimited advancements," He promised. Now he was speaking her language. Sara may not have been the most complex individual, but if she was promised fame and glory, then the ends justified the means.

"There is one more thing," Sara said as she out the Pokéballs in her purse. "You have made a proposition, and I accept. However, I want to know, why do you want this information? What are the Kentijirians to you?"

The Zetigrah smiled. "The Kentijirians, are a symbol of knowledge, and hope. With them, I can claim my revenge. They are much more than the most powerful beings in existence, they are much more than just unlimited power, I haven't any use for it. The Kentijirians, are the key to unlocking answers that man has spent centuries trying to find. They are my redemption,"

Sara began to suspect that this man was after more than just the Kentijirians and their technology. However, her greed and lust for fame were too strong to resist. As if it made a difference, the only clues to the Kentijirians existence were in Pokémon blood cells. Those peculiar microbes running through them certainly were not natural, and no one on earth had even come close to creating life yet. Aside from that, the Kentijirians had never been seen, and what few accounts of their whereabouts actually come to people's attention, end in death. Besides, most of the people who claim to have seen them had either gone insane, or already were.

"Fine, I will help you. Where can I find the kids?" She asked.

"If they have come through here, they must be on their way to another city. Frost of course wants to be a Pokémon master, according to an ancient prophecy that is," The Zetigrah chuckled. Sara thought that he had made some kind of joke, but wasn't in on it.

"You don't actually believe in that kind of thing, do you?" Sara asked. "What good is a silly prophecy in this day and age?" She made the Zetigrah laugh even harder.

"Don't worry about that prophecy, everything is being done that need be," He smiled. He looked towards the clock, and saw it was almost two in the morning, so he stood up and began to head out the door.

"Excuse me," Sara called out to her new employer. "After I found the kids, what shall I do then?" She asked.

"I have business to attend to in Selthwood with an old friend," He answered. "After you have found the kids, bring their secrets to me," He ordered.

"And the kids," She began. "What happens to them?"

The Zetigrah opened the door. "After you have taken what you need, kill them all," He ordered sternly, and left her standing there in the dark.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Deep in the rocky chasm, of the grim wastelands, Frost, Brett, Sentret, Cyndaquil, and John had finally been given the opportunity to leave the unpleasant cave. Now that the storm had passed, the sun was out. Even down in that wretched hole, the fog was beginning to disperse. "If the fog is thinning, we must be getting close," Frost figured. "Now, it should be easier to find a way out,"

"Can the nonsense," John quipped. "Leaving the wastelands are one thing, but we need to first postulate a way out of this trench," Looking at the walls, it was easy to see that they were too smooth and steep to climb. John had actually wanted to try, but Sentret managed to convince him otherwise. Even though he knew he was confident that could do it, John was wise enough to not dismiss Sentret's judgement. Perhaps down this path, were more jagged walls that allowed climbing. Just looking up, the sides themselves looked to be at least thirty or forty feet to the top. Climbing would be risky even if they could.

"We don't need to fight right now," Frost retorted. "You and I can handle our differences in the Pokémon League in Palendome," He and Cyndaquil exchanged glances, knowing that they were going to clean his clock when the time came. John only got angry and stepped in front of him.

"You can count on that, Frost. I hope you'll be ready," He threatened. "Come on, Sentret. We can find our own way out," Sentret stuck his tongue out at Frost, and John laughed. "My sentiments exactly," John chuckled. He and Sentret had a good laugh, and went off by themselves. Frost and Brett were left there, alone.

At the very least, the fog was almost completely gone. So the two of them could see the blue sky, and bright shining sun, with only small patches of clouds drifting by, every so often. Cyndaquil was becoming more comfortable in this rocky chasm, but something still bothered him. He smelled something else, not Sentret this time, but it was something else. Perhaps another Pokémon or something. He tried to warn Frost, but he was ignored. Frost was too concerned with finding a way out before John to worry about his Pokémon. So, Cyndaquil was just going to have to wait for Frost to figure out what was wrong for himself.

Frost dropped down another ledge, from the fall he guessed at least ten feet, and Brett followed. Off in the distance, he could see John ways ahead of them. He was in the lead! Unfortunately, neither of them had declared a race, but for someone as competitive as Frost, and as stubborn as John, something like that could be declared without the utterance of a single word. Frost most of all, wanting to be better than John as often as he could. Beating him in the championship was several months away yet, and he needed something to fill the gap. A small victory, just enough to make John realize once and for all, that Frost was a force to be reckoned with.

"Brett, we have to find a way out before John does, come on!" He cried. Frost sprinted across the landscape, but stopped when he tripped, and fell face first onto the ground! Brett almost fell over himself, laughing. Frost stood up, and dusted his pants off. Cyndaquil was laughing as well. A little humor goes a long way in a place such as this.

"I saw that!" John bellowed across the chasm. His voice echoed through the empty trench. Frost clenched his teeth in anger. He was embarrassed, but the way he took it, this was just more motivation to beat John. John had been ahead of him for too long, and it was time to take the lead. Frost laughed, and remembered that with the prophecy on his side, John could stay ahead of them as long as he wanted. Frost had nothing to worry about, nothing.

So, he smiled, and slowed down to a steady, walking pace. There was no sense in hurrying if he was going to win anyway. No sense in rushing if he had nothing to lose. Thank Arceus for that prophecy, Frost pondered how lucky he was to be chosen in that scripture, as far as he had been concerned up until recently, he had always considered his and Cyndaquils meeting was nothing more than a silly accident. Though, he was sure someone wanted Cyndaquil to be found, and that was enough for him.

As the next several days rolled past, the fact that they were lost was daunting. Their food was almost completely gone, except for some bread that was beginning to harden and become stale. "Frost, our supplies are low. Please tell me you know of a way out of here?" Brett begged. "We don't have the means to last down here for much longer. Please, we need to get to the top," Brett pleaded, looking up at the rising moon.

Frost payed him no mind. He knew they were in a sticky situation. He knew that they were lost, and he also knew that he had no idea where he was going. Analyzing their surroundings, the walls were too steep to climb, and there was no way out of the pit. By this point, it ceased to even be a pit. Currently, it was as if the entire wastelands consisted of this rocky outlook. For miles, Frost and Brett could see only dirt, and dust, and rocks, and boulders. It was bad enough to be stuck in such a dismal place, in a bad situation, but what's worse, is that they had no means to improve it.

On their twelfth day in the chasm, they had no food, no water, and were exhausted and smelling quite bad. Frost continued to ignore their predicament, convincing Brett, and himself, that he knew the way out. He was certain that if they simply followed him, everything would end up being okay. He knew the best way to go, he knew how to get out. Above all, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

Brett of course, was able to understand the gravity of their situation, and so did Cyndaquil. Brett wondered why Frost did not just use his blasted Pidgeotto to help them find a way out, but Brett was too afraid to vex Frost and question his ability to succeed. Frost had a temper, and was very stubborn to be sure, and heaven help anyone that upset a person with an ego.

Neither Brett nor Frost knew what to make of their situation anymore. Without help, they might be stuck in there forever. Frost was beginning to wonder if John was fairing any better, (which he was. John had actually found a way up,) and began to grow angry. His face grew a bright red, and he yelled out. His voice echoed through the chasm, filling the silence. Brett and Cyndaquil looked at each other, deciding to let Frost have his moment. Frost was screaming and kicking the rocks, and going absolutely insane.

Brett couldn't even understand most of what he was saying, something about rotten luck, and using terms that would best not be revealed, certainly terms that no person his age should know about. As far as he was concerned, Frost just needed to let off some steam. Brett wondered after all he had been through, why had he lost his cool now? After the incident in Selthwood, and the Jeneville Confrontation, being lost was what got his goat. However, as they would soon find out, they were not the only living things in this decrepit maze. Something had been following close behind for several days now. Something that was hungry.

From behind a large rock, just a few yards behind them, lie a hungry, and very irritable Aggaron. Waiting for the right opportunity to strike its prey. Aggaron inched forward slowly, crouching, and preparing to pounce on the unsuspecting Brett. Cyndaquil, who had been smelling something odd for a few days now, figured out that they were being hunted, and suspecting the impending danger, spat an Ice Beam attack at the predator. Aggarons jaw was frozen shut!

Frost snapped out of his rage, and sent out Sneasel to help. She ran right up to Aggaron with her claws bearing, but Aggaron stopped her in her tracks! Sneasel squirmed, but Aggarons grip was too strong! Sneasel was picked up and pinned down to the ground! She shrieked in pain, as Aggaron stretched its mouth open, breaking the ice barrier around it, and dove down for a bite!

Cyndaquil intervened just in time to save Sneasel, and froze the Aggarons arm, getting its attention. Sneasel leaped over on Aggarons shoulder, clawing violently! Even with their combined strength, Aggaron was too much for them! Frost sent out Pidgeotto, who kept it at bay with her Gust attack! Sneasel and Cyndaquil were trying to freeze it over, but Aggaron kept breaking free! Brett sent out Skiploom, but she was quickly over powered! Pidgeotto kept pecking at Aggaron, unable to pierce his iron hide.

Not that it mattered, Aggaron swung his tail around, knocking Pidgeotto out of the sky! Sneasel spat an Ice Beam at the Aggaron, trying to divert its attention! Aggaron turned to his opponent, and snarled. Sneasel slashed with her claws, but only made her opponent angrier. Aggaron stepped forward, towering over Sneasel, who was too weak at this point to continue fighting back. With his massive claws, Aggaron gripped Sneasel tightly, getting ready to bite. Cyndaquil and Pidgeotto were exhausted and could only look on as Aggaron stretched his jaw wide enough to consume Sneasel whole.

Unfortunately for Aggaron, Sneasel groaned, and began to emit a bright, white glow. Aggaron, blinded by the light, let go of his captive. Frost couldn't believe his eyes, in Sneasels place, Weavile stood there, smiling wickedly, and unleashed a powerful Ice Beam at Aggaron! Cyndaquil and Pidgeotto stepped back, hoping Weavile could handle the situation from there. Aggaron roared, snapping his jaws, swinging his tail violently! Weavile almost had Aggaron beat! Before a victory could be achieved, Aggaron stood up, and emitted a high pitched, deafening shriek! Aggaron was using Metal Sound!

Weavile could barely stand, and Aggaron swung his arm so hard, Weavile flew ten feet in the air, and landed with an earth shattering thud! She struggled to get back up, but Aggaron was on top of her before she could. Aggaron roared victoriously, and was about to snatch her up in his powerful maw, but something hit the broad side of Aggarons left horn, and sucked him up. Someone threw a Pokéball! Frost watched in surprise, as the Aggaron was captured. John came around and picked up his new weapon.

He smiled, and Sentret put the ball in Johns bag. "Glad I found you two. Otherwise- "He started.

"I had the situation under control," Frost interrupted. "We were fine,"

John rolled his eyes in irritation. "You…were about to get killed, and I saved your life. I bet your prophecy doesn't prevent you from dying does it?" He laughed. "Your welcome, though, just the same," Sentret went to help the wounded Pokémon, he gave Cyndaquil a lift up on his feet, and then the same with Weavile and Pidgeotto. John helped Frost up. "Why don't you follow us, we found a way out," Frost didn't want anything to do with John, but their dilemma was too extreme to turn down help they so desperately needed.

"Show the way," Frost sighed, regrettably. He and Brett followed John and Sentret through the maze for several hours before they finally came to an area that was low enough that they could climb. Up and out they went, back to the top of the wastelands, and out of the rocky pit. Looking behind him, Frost could see that the pit went on for hundreds of miles. He almost wanted to cry with joy that the hardest part was over, but with John right there, he tried his best not to.

Sentret reached into Johns bag, and handed them some food. Frost was beginning to like Sentret, and thanked him, but Sentret rolled his eyes in disgust and Frost took it back. Brett took a deep breath to enjoy the change of scenery. "Now," John sighed. "If we stick to the path, we should arrive in Heshbett in about two days," He guessed. Sentret stood up on his tail to see what there was to see, and Heshbett was far of in the distance, so far that only Sentret with his advanced vision could see it.

"I don't take orders from you," Frost quipped. "I am the chosen one and I can handle things from here," He boasted.

John could not believe it, after saving him from certain death, this was him showing gratitude. "Let me ask, what does that prophecy of yours say?" John asked.

"It says that I'm going to be a Pokémon Master," Frost riposted. "I'm the chosen one because I found Cyndaquil," John was beginning to suspect something, and I'm sure you are beginning to guess it as well, but there was little logic in this prophecy of his.

"Of course," John quipped, not wanting to burst his bubble just yet, he had other plans for him, and in order for them to reach fruition, they needed to battle in Palendome. So he just bit his tongue, pretending to understand him, and let it go. He just turned around, and went back on his way, this time however, Frost, and Brett kept close behind him. "If you insist upon following me," He griped, "Then you had best keep up. I don't like stragglers,"

Sentret looked behind at the pair of them, and nodded in agreement. Cyndaquil sneered at him. Sentret and Cyndaquil never really liked each other, but the tension between the two was reaching capacity. Sometime soon, one of the two would have to throw the first punch, and Cyndaquil knew that, in spite of a rather strong personality, Sentret could not hold his own in a fight. In fact, if Cyndaquil didn't know better, he would say that Sentret didn't even try.

By nightfall, the three of them had found a dead tree to sleep against. John and Sentret had gone to the effort of making a fire, and Brett was passing out the last potions of Johns food, which was little more than some bread and a few carrots. Their food problem was of little concern at this point, Heshbett was just a day away. Sentret placed a few twigs from the tree into the fire, and John scratched his ears.

"How long have you and Sentret been together?" Brett asked. John sat back down, and Sentret nuzzled up against him.

"We met when I was a little kid. I found him on the road and he had been injured," John answered. "After healing him up, we became best friends, and we've been training ever since," He rubbed Sentret's belly. "Frost, how about you and Cyndaquil?" He asked.

Frost didn't want to talk to him. The nerve of this guy, acting sweet and kind to his Pokémon? Who did he think he was fooling? Certainly not Frost. "I found Cyndaquil chained in the tunnels of my home, the Eribek Mountain range in the south," He explained. "The Monks I lived with, had placed it there to see if I was the chosen one," Frost thought for a moment, and realized he had just referred to Cyndaquil as 'it', and was worried the others had caught it.

John chuckled, which obviously meant he was paying close attention. Frost cleared his throat. "Any way, we have been together for a little under a year. I believe we left the mountains in September, or maybe late August, I can't remember," He shrugged, and laid down. "Brett, what about you? You haven't really told me much about yourself," Frost sat right back up.

"Not much to tell," Brett shrugged. "I've only been wanting to become a Pokémon Trainer for a few months now. I caught Hoppip, who then evolved into Skiploom. We don't have a history quite like yours," He looked at both John and Frost. "I'm afraid I'm not very interesting," He joked.

"I might have known," John chuckled. Frost frowned at him, but Sentret gave him a look of irritation, and he decided to let Johns remark fly. "Now, I'm going to get some sleep, you two should do the same. Both of you will need your strength after all,"

"You two, worry about yourselves," Frost retorted, he was too tired to bother with engaging in another pointless conflict. Sentret scoffed at him, and curled up in a ball, and John chuckled.

They slept through the night well enough, and got an early start, reaching Heshbett by dusk. John and Sentret had gone off for good this time, but Frost did not bother to ask where they were going. Instead, the headed to the Pokémon Center to heal up and get some food.

"Nurse Joy, can you tell me where the gym is? Or anything I should know about it?" Frost asked. Nurse Joy set Cyndaquil down on the chair, for he had just been healed and needed rest.

"The Pokémon gym is just down the road that way, its closed now, but you could go there early in the morning. If you wish to know what kind of Pokémon the Gym Leader uses, I believe he uses Psychic types," She gave Cyndaquil a shot of something to help his bruises and cuts.

"Thanks for the heads up," Frost smiled. He cleaned his dinner plate up, and he and Brett got their fair share of a good night's sleep. Come morning, Frost was fully ready for the day ahead of him. He and Cyndaquil passed by an entire street of buildings that were being closed down, and all of them, had at one point belonged to Rourke. From the looks of it, his legacy was being removed, and it was likely that the process was happening around the globe.

"I guess Rourke really is gone now," Frost muttered. Cyndaquil shrugged, as it made no difference to him. Frost could not help but feel a bit sorry for him. Even though he was almost killed on several different occasions on Rourke's account, a bit of sorrow began to well up inside. He even wondered perhaps if Rourke was even truly evil at heart and…Rourke is dead! Frost reminded himself. He is gone, it makes no difference if he was or not.

He had to put Rourke out of his head and focus on the gym. He needed to find it, and he needed to win the badge, for his victory in the Pokémon League was inching closer every day. Just a few months away, and he would be a Pokémon Master, just as the Monks promised, just as the prophecy foretold. He turned around the corner of the street and hit something. He didn't see it but he could feel it.

Someone had set up some kind of force field. Cyndaquil examined the mystical barrier, but couldn't make anything of it. Frost also noticed that the people around him were allowed to pass through, as if it wasn't there. Perhaps, he was taken to a different world, one that looked exactly like ours. "What's the meaning of this?" Frost called out.

"I'll show you," A female voice responded. Frost turned around and saw Professor Wilson standing there with Azelf. "My minion here has taken us to another dimension. You and I need to talk," She smiled wickedly. "You see; you have something I need for my new employer. So why don't you be a good boy, and give it to me,"

"I'm not giving you Cyndaquil, if that's what you mean," Frost stepped in front of Cyndaquil to protect him.

"Rourke wanted Cyndaquil," Sara shrugged. "I however, want something more valuable, a journal. A notebook written by Rourke. In it, are secrets that he had only begun to unearth. Give it to me now, and your life will be spared. Fail to do so, and you'll wish you had never been born," She threatened.

"Rourke's journal? We lost it," Frost lied. "We left it in the fire, its gone," He hoped his lie worked, he didn't want her to know that the three of them had buried it.

"Stop the lies!" She bellowed. "You're a liar! I want to know the truth! Azelf, use Psybeam!" Azelf sent a bright, blue beam of energy directly at Frost. He screamed in terrible agony! Azelf snarled, and Sara chuckled. "We can do this all day," She threatened.

"I told you…" Frost groaned, as he struggled to stand back up. "I told you, I don't have it. Why do you want it anyway? Rourke tried and failed, and so will you,"

"I told you," She sneered. "I have no intentions of super evolving Pokémon," She brushed her hair out of her face. "I want something else. I want the secrets of those stones. They do much more than rearrange a Pokémon's genetic makeup. They can be used as a means of communication,"

"Communication to whom?" Frost grunted. He had no idea what she was babbling about.

"That's exactly what I intend to find out," Sara answered. "Azelf, hit him again!" She commanded. Azelf attacked again, and Cyndaquil was powerless to protect Frost! He screamed as he was hit by the second attack, though this time it was a little less painful, he was still pinned to the ground by its sheer power. Sara was growing impatient, as she began to realize that Frost was lying to her. She knew that he had the journal somewhere. She knew that the journal did not burn in the fire, he had it, and she wanted it!

"Please, let me go," Frost begged. He tried to stand up, but fell over. "I told you, I don't have it," His eyes were beginning to water, and he was short of breath. "Please, let us go!"

Sara only got angrier. "Give me the journal," She ordered. "This would be over a whole lot faster if you would just give it to me. You and I both know that you have the journal, so don't think I'm some damned fool," She gave Azelf the all clear, and Frost was attacked again!

"Okay! Okay!" Frost surrendered. "I…I'll tell you," He uttered.

"I know you will," Sara assured him. She smiled, and called Azelf back into her ball.

"Megan…Megan, Brett, and I buried it outside Jeneville City. We buried it, so no one would ever try to replicate Rourke's work. The three of us, knew we were doing the right thing. We had to do it, it's gone," He confessed. Sara called upon Azelf to remove the mystical barrier, and return them to their world. She picked Frost up off of his feet.

"Now was that so hard?" She smiled. "However, seeing how you got rid of it, I have to get the data out somehow. Now that I think of it, the only way you could know that what was in the journal was dangerous, is if you read it…Azelf, extract the information from his mind!" Azelf used its powers to reach deep into Frosts subconscious, and pulled out everything that he and his friends had read. "When we get back to Selthwood, reveal to me their secrets," She told Azelf, who bowed to her master.

"Now that you've got it," Frost croaked, "What happens to me?" He made eye contact with Sara, who smiled wickedly.

"Now, I have to kill you and your friends," She giggled. "As per my agreement," She looked at Azelf, Azelf prepared to launch a final, and complete attack, but something stopped her. Before Frost, appeared a Gengar. Azelf, as powerful as she is, was still a Pokémon, and afraid of Ghost types. Gengar hit her with a Shadow Ball, and she was knocked back a few paces. Sara was taken back, she had a Legendary Pokémon at her disposal, only to discover that it was a weakling.

Gengar attacked relentlessly again, and again! Azelf could not even find it in her to strike back. Sara recalled her and sent out Lugia, who was not so afraid of Gengar, and put him down in his place with a Hyper Beam. Everyone around them at this point was either terrified or mesmerized. Some were running for their lives!

Lugia over shadowed them all, standing almost twenty feet tall, it could over power any Pokémon that Frost cared to send out. Pidgeotto tried her best, but was engulfed in a Whirlpool attack! Sara called her beast back. "Care to give up," She looked around. Gengar, wherever it came from, was badly injured. John appeared, and called back his Pokémon. He was helping Frost again! Sara began to realize that even with the most powerful Pokémon in the world, she was outnumbered. Frost stood up and Sentret gave him a hand.

Even with his life on the line, he never gave up. Sara was taken back by his bravery. As much as she wanted to kill him, she had what she needed, and did not want to waste her time fighting. She called out Azelf and had it teleport her back to Selthwood. John grabbed Frost and pinned him against the wall of the building. "Now listen!" He yelled. "This is the second time I've had to help you. Now you had better tell me what she was after. Tell me everything,"

Frost saw that he had no choice, and Sentret was over beside them holding Cyndaquil up and threatening him. "She was after a journal. She said she was after some rocks, why, I don't know,"

"What was in the journal?" John asked, letting Frost go.

"Something terrible. Something that nobody on Earth should even know about," Frost answered coldly. Together again, they headed back to the Center for treatment, and Frost wondered where Sara and her army had fled to, and why she left in a hurry.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In a flash of light, Sara found herself back in the dark realm of Selthwood. Still ugly, still dark, and still unpleasant to think about, Selthwood had not improved since Megan and Frost roamed these trails. Sara was quite frustrated, she had a victory in her grasp, but she made a blunder by removing the force field. What was she thinking? She didn't expect her Pokémon to be so feeble. Surely the Zetigrah had answers, and she wanted a damn good explanation, but that was not it, Not entirely, at least. Something else stumped her, and she wanted to know what. She hurried back to the old abandoned processing plant to speak with him.

Meanwhile, in the old building, Master Hu was still at the mercy of his foe. Deoxys and Heatran had not let their guard down for days. He was fed, but only once a day, and his meals consisted of moldy bread and water. By this point, he was wondering if Guilette had convinced the High Monks to come and rescue him. Master Lei would be difficult to persuade of course, but Hu was in danger, and needed some hope to hold onto.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Zetigrah. He came in, carrying several more stones. Master Hu could see he was lining them up on the floor in a sort of circle. There was no telling what he was up to. He placed his rocks carefully, making sure his arch was complete. Whatever he wanted to do, he was almost ready to do it. Hu guessed he wanted to find the Kentijirians, wherever they were, or whatever, but there was something he was missing, something he needed.

He chuckled, realizing that even the Zetigrah was unaware of what he needed to do to open the window. "Do you…find something amusing?" The Zetigrah asked. Master Hu took a breath.

"I find it amusing, that you think you can contact the Kentijirians with rocks, that's all," Hu answered. "You don't know if they even exist,"

Irritated, the Zetigrah rearranged the stones again, the arch was not working properly. He couldn't figure out why, much to his dismay. If he knew what he was doing wrong, he could fix it. "I would not laugh if I were you," He hissed. "For when I do find them, everything will fall back into place,"

"You have nothing," Hu quipped. "Your entire wretched cult is no more, and when you are gone, the Zetigrah will be extinct forever," He laughed.

"I have nothing to fear, for today is the day, after thousands of years, the Zetigrah will have their revenge. I will prove that the Kentijirians exist, and when I do, your Arceus nonsense will be disproven, Arceus will cease to be the all-powerful deity you claim him to be. You have no idea what the Kentijirians are capable of," The hooded figure sneered, still facing away from Hu, trying to decode the puzzle of the rocks.

Hu could only laugh, he knew that the Kentijirians were a figment of the Zetigrah's imagination. They could not bring themselves to believe the truth, and so they made up this nonsense about creation and all that. Even with all the proof he had, there was nothing to connect it to the Kentijirians. "What are they to you?" He asked. "What do you plan to accomplish with them?"

"My dear, pitiful friend," the Zetigrah chuckled. "You are afraid because you do not understand. Hundreds of millions of years ago, the Zetigrah came to us. Came from beyond the furthest stars. They broke to laws of physics, baffled the Space-Time Continuum, defied the rules of nature…to create life. Arceus was born from that power,"

Master Hu listened intently, not sure whether he was lying or telling the truth. "Arceus existed long before the universe," He insisted.

"Arceus, was born from an egg," The Zetigrah scolded. "Their egg. They infused within Arceus their power to manipulate the universe itself! But something happened. Something the Kentijirians did not anticipate. Arceus went too far, trying to create its own beings. Your Arceus may have bred Palkia and Dialga, but the Kentijirians made it so," He hissed. "Now, they are preparing to end it all, preparing to remove their whereabouts from Earth…including the very beings they made. Every Feebas, Houndour, and Jumpluff will be gone. Believe me, we shall find them, and you can help me!" He offered.

"I have too much respect for life to join something like you," Hu insulted. "You would destroy an entire race of creatures, just to prove something?!" Hu could not believe this lunacy. "The Monks will stop this madness. They are on their way, and when they come, they will kill you," Hu threatened.

The Zetigrah turned to face Hu. "I do not think they will be so quick to harm one of their own," He answered as he drew back his hood. Master Qui-Lei smiled. "I have too much at stake to risk it. Besides, they will understand,"

Master Hu was dumbfounded. He did not think Master Lei would trade peace and prosperity for massacre and bloodshed. "You… traitor. Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Master Hu demanded.

"I assure you this is not your fault, my friend," Lei comforted. "For years, I've been waiting to unleash the Kentijirians power, and it would have happened sooner if Frost had done what he was supposed to," He quipped.

"What does Frost have to do with this? Leave him out, this is between you and me," Hu threatened. "He has a prophecy to fulfill. He has too much to worry about as it is,"

Master Lei laughed. "A prophecy? Tell me, what reliable source do those scriptures have? You would have no way of knowing what was of the elder days, or what was written just recently,"

Master Hu had to think about what he meant by that, but quickly realized it, and everything began to fall into place. "You didn't…." Master Hu stuttered.

"I did." Lei bluntly answered. "I forged a scripture speaking of a certain child. You see, Cyndaquil was bred by me in the mountains, and Rourke and I had an agreement, I wish he were still alive, but I needed some way of getting Cyndaquil to Rourke without raising suspicion. So, I wrote a faux prophecy, speaking of a child. Any would do, but Frost happened upon the little beast by accident, so I went with it," He laughed. "There is no prophecy,"

"Then we were deceived," Hu sighed. He had always looked up to Lei as a mentor, a friend. Lei had been there in the past when he needed comfort, or support. Never, not in a million years, did Hu ever expect Lei to betray his Monk brethren. Hu's faith in his own culture was shaken. Shaken to the bitter core. "Have you no soul? No concept of right or wrong? No moral values?' Hu questioned. "You would endanger the life of a child, for your own selfish gain. Do you have any idea what you are doing?" He interrogated.

"Do not lecture me," Lei demanded. "I am well aware of everything I have done. I do not dismiss your concerns, but do not fear. Frosts prophecy was a lie. He is not destined for anything. He may be on his way to the League at this very moment, but one way or another, he will lose." He said coldly.

"What do you mean, if?" Hu asked nervously. Lei did not answer, instead he returned to studying the rocks.

Master Hu was devastated to learn this cold hearted truth. He and the entire Monk population in Santem, had been deceived by a lie. Everything he had told Frost was a lie. Now Frost was on his way to a competition based on a false hope. Then it occurred to Hu, that perhaps Frost was a chosen one of sorts after all. "You forget," He quipped. "That he exposed your plans. Inadvertently at least," He grinned.

"Merely a slip up on my part," Lei responded. "My newest employee it would seem, is not yet finished dealing with him,"

"Well, what about Team Rocket?" Hu asked. "He stopped them, did he not?"

"A coincidence," Lei shrugged off. Even he had to admit that Frost stopping Team Rocket in their tracks was a surprise to him. Still, Team Rocket was never important, what was important were the stones he was beginning to decipher. Lei was starting to put the pieces together. Just then, Sara came in with Azelf.

"Master," She bowed. "I have the information you wish,"

"And the children, what became of them?" Lei asked anxiously.

Sara did not want to tell him that she did not have the stomach to take a life. At first she thought she couldn't do it because she was outnumbered, but no. She didn't kill him because she was not a killer. She had too much respect for life. She didn't kill Frost because she did not wish to be a killer, she had too much to live for, and too much at stake to risk being a culprit of murder. So she lied to him. "They are all dead, my lord. All of them," She choked.

Master Hu was almost in tears. He couldn't believe he lost his best friend. Of course, Frost was still alive, but keep in mind he had no way of knowing whether she was lying or telling the truth. Tears ran down his eyes, and Lei smiled victoriously at his enemy. Apart from being at his mercy, Hu's spirit was broken. Sara returned her weapons to Master Lei, who tossed them on an old, dusty cart in the corner of the room.

"Think of it this way, my friend," Lei smiled. "At least he died honorably. After all, without him, I never would have gotten this far," He chuckled.

"Nor would we!" Came a voice, echoing through the abandoned building. In the door way, was Sage Guilette, Master LeRouche, Master Froille, and several other Monks who had accompanied them. Master Hu was relieved to see they had come. Master LeRouche stepped forward and pulled out a ball. "Master Lei, your reign has come to an end. Even before it could begin," He opened his ball and released Registeel. Master Froille sent out Celebi.

"You are all fools to challenge me," Lei grunted. "A pack of total fools!"

Celebi freed Hu from his captivity, subduing Deoxys and Heatran in the process. Hu could finally grab his Pokémon, and in an instant, Mew joined the battle, and used its power to tie up Sara. Master Lei was outnumbered, and he was starting to feel afraid. Not for generations had the Monks ever needed to use their Pokémon in combat, and heaven help anybody who decided to face them. Master Hu commanded all of his troops against them. Heatran, Deoxys, Regice, Lugia, and several Ariados. Lei was beginning to retake control of the situation. "Azelf!" He ordered. "Reveal their secrets!" He bellowed.

"Master, No!" Master LeRouche yelled. Lei ignored him, as Azelf began transmitting the secrets of the rocks into his mind. The Monks were kept at bay by his armada. Even their Pokémon could not handle all of those creatures alone.

Qui-Lei looked at the stones. "Of course," He whispered. "I should have seen it,"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Sage Guilette demanded. "Stop this nonsense,"

"Don't you get it?" Lei asked. He began rearranging the stones so the lines around them formed a pattern. "The lines form a symbol. When the symbol is revealed, we can communicate with the other side!" He cheered.

"Master Lei!" Master LeRouche shouted. "Come with us, and your life will be spared," He offered, ignoring Lei's mirth and joy.

"Save me your pity and mercy. I have no need of it, but you do," He grinned. "After a thousand years of oppression and anger, revenge will be ours. Finally, the Zetigrah will reclaim their world. All I need do, is open the portal, and find them!" He shouted as the symbol was completed. To them, it looked like a very strange sort of polygon, with four lines intersecting in the middle, and a circle around the edges.

"Who is 'them'?" Mater Froille wondered.

"The Kentijirians," Lei answered. All of them stood in awe, as the rocks began to glow. Sure enough, they began to levitate into the air. Master Lei grinned ecstatically at his accomplishment. The rocks disappeared behind a bright, white, light. The Monks did not know what to make of all this, after all, thousands of years of peace and plenty were gone now. Their culture had come to an end.

The portal stayed there for some time. Behind it, they could hear a voice. A deep, and terrible voice. It uttered something in a strange dialect none of them could understand. Master Lei stepped forward to meet them. Just less than a foot away from the window, Master Lei could see inside what appeared to be a dark room filled with all sorts of technical equipment. Lei then stepped back, as a long pink arm reached out. It was long, and wrinkled, with a thin metal bar attached to a small tube running through the skin, pumping what appeared to be a black liquid, almost like the creature's veins. The hand stretched out, its seven fingers opened, reaching out towards him, and signaled for Lei to step forward.

"Yes," Lei whispered. "Yes, I will come," He stepped forward, and the being placed its hand on Leis head. Lei was beyond excited for his victory. The Kentijirians did in fact exist, and here they were. Hu stepped back, realizing something bad was going to happen. The voices grew louder, but still horrible to human ears.

Master Lei finally plucked up the courage to speak to them. "Please," He begged. "Now that we know who you are, show me. Show me everything!" He demanded.

The arm gripped his head more firmly. Lei was almost about to lose his balance.

Lei asked if they created Pokémon; they told him yes.

He asked what the purpose of human beings on Earth was; they told him.

He asked where they came from; they told him.

He asked what happens to us when we die…they showed him. For this knowledge was theirs, and theirs alone. The Kentijirians were willing to share their vast wisdom, but at a terrible price. Master Lei began to scream, as the fluid in the creature's arm began to bubble and fizz. Lei's skin began to turn bright orange, as if he was burning up from the inside. He screamed, as his whole body glowed. His eyes were bright yellow, and his body was turning to ash! The arm let go, and Lei turned around, now a walking inferno. "Help me…" he muttered with all his strength. He tried to take a step forward, but his strength had left him, and he collapsed into a pile of burning dust and soot!

The Monks attention returned to the arm which turned over, and made a strange gesture. All of the Pokémon began to disappear, and the arm swung across, releasing a force, that sent the monks hurling into the walls. Before long, all of the Legendary Pokémon were gone, along with the giant Ariados. The arm then sent a wave of energy over the monks and Sara! Before they could see what was happening, they were blinded by light. The arm retracted back into the portal, and from the corner of his eye, Master Hu could see something in there. He saw one of their eyes, lidless, bright yellow, and beady. It examined the room to see if whatever needed to be done, was done.

It moved away, and the portal closed. After the light faded, the monks could see that the rocks had been completely destroyed. Nothing remained of them except dust, and all that remained of Lei, was his cloak. Master Hu looked at Guilette, and LeRouche, and Froille. None of them, had any recollection of where they were, or why they were there. Hu was the only one who knew what had happened, or remembered.

"Master Hu, what are you…what are we doing in a place like this? Where are we?" Sage Guillete asked.

Master Hu did not know what to say to any of them. "No idea," He shrugged. After all of the Monks had left, Hu took Sara and laid her down on a rusted table. She was bleeding, and couldn't stand. "Miss, what is your name?" Hu asked.

"My name is Sara Wilson," She stuttered. She coughed, and groaned in pain.

"Frost, what happened to him?" He asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"He is alive. I couldn't bring myself to kill him," She gagged. "He is alright," She breathed heavily.

Hu was relieved to learn he was alive. He had wondered why the others had left so quickly, it was as if their memories had been erased. Hu tried to take out his Pokéball, but it wasn't there. That was when he remembered he never had a Pokémon. He shrugged it off and took a stroll through the beautiful forest. He admired the beautiful green trees that stood so tall they could be seen for miles. Something in his mind told him that something had changed, but he did not recollect what.

As far as he was concerned, he had escaped the clutches of Lei and was freed by the Kentijirians. Everything else was a blur. It was the funniest thing, but Master Hu could recall almost everything up until the portal opened. Everything after that eluded his memory. Some things he could remember, others, he couldn't.

Selthwood seemed to be a lot more pleasant though, everything looked as if nothing had ever been wrong in the first place. He saw the others waiting outside for him. "Master," LeRouche bowed. "It seems that, Master Lei will not be with us anymore. We would like you to lead us,"

Hu did not know what to say. Apparently they had no idea about the Kentijirians or the Zetigrah. Hu had figured out that the Kentijirians did not want to be found, and he had to agree. People were not ready for something like that. Both Hu and the Kentijirians knew that their existence was better left alone, at least for the time being, at least until humanity was ready and willing to accept a discovery like that. Humanity wasn't ready for something of that scale, but Master Hu smiled. He was willing to keep a lie for the greater good.

"Yes," He bowed back. "I will accept. But I am your equal, not your superior," He chuckled.

There comes a time in everyone's life when a choice must be made. A choice to choose knowledge over humility, or to preserve a lie for the benefit of others. Hu did not indulge their beliefs because he wanted to. He did it because it was the right thing to do. He did it because an entire culture had faith in their deity, and he would be a cruel man indeed to diminish the one thing they are absolutely confident in.

"We have matters that need be discussed," Froille bowed. "Concerning the Whirl Islands in the Johto Region. Rumor has it, that Lugia of all creatures, has been rumored to have taken up residence deep inside,"

Well that was impossible, Hu saw Lugia in Selthwood with his own two eyes. "What do you mean? Lugia was…" Hu thought for a moment. "Of course," He agreed. "Tell me. What do you know about Deoxys?" He asked.

Master Froille did not know what point he was trying to make. "Well you know as well as I that Deoxys exists only in legend," Froille shrugged.

"What about Dialga? Mew? Darkrai?" Hu asked.

"Keeper of time, legend, and the inhabitant of dreams, respectively. All of them are only legends. Most of them may not even exist," Froille answered. Master Hu smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Tell us," Master LeRouche stepped forward. "What has made the legendary creatures pique your interest?"

Master Hu simply shrugged and went off on his way to Heshbett. Froille and Guilette and LeRouche pondered his indifference. They had not really concerned themselves with legends, except for Arceus of course. But still, there were matters that had to be discussed. Let me tell you, a world where the most pressing matter is a Pokémon appearing deep in a cave, is a world that is pretty well off.

Hu knew that Frost was not going to stay in Heshbett forever, so he reached into his pocket to grab Mew, only to remember that the legendary Pokémon did not belong to him in this new reality. Instead he found a plain, old fashioned Pokéball. Inside was his new found partner Chingling. Of course, Chingling had always been there. "Chingling, take us to Heshbett, its high time we have a reunion," He asked her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Frost set foot into the Heshbett City gym. John did not want to go in, less he be spoiled of the tough opponent. Inside this gym was something else. Something more complicated than just beating the snot out of other Pokémon. In this gym, Frost would learn that Pokémon battles are useless without strategy, and strategy is useless without knowledge. Inside the building, the hallway was narrow and tight, with two doors at the end of the hall with two people standing guard. One of them, dressed in a red cloak, stood in front of the left door, and the other, who was dressed in a blue cloak, in front of the right.

Of course he knew what this meant, but for the sake of his badge, he decided to indulge them. Cyndaquil was prepared to be quite annoyed, and was hoping for a real battle instead of silly riddles. "Welcome to Heshbett Gym," The guard in red smiled. "If you wish to proceed, you must go through one of these doors,"

"Choose one, but choose wisely. One door will go through, and the other will take you outside. Mostly because we did not have the budget for a door that leads to an endless maze. So we had to settle with a quick exit outside," The guard in blue frowned.

"I told Salazar we should have invested in that," The Red Guard laughed. "He doesn't want to get sued by the parents and families of stupid trainers," They both burst into laughter.

"Well which door is the right one?" Frost asked, though he was not really interested.

"Well we can't tell you, but you can ask a question. But one of us will tell the truth, and one of us will always lie," the Blue Guard answered.

"So be careful," The Red Guard warned. "You had better ask the one that will tell the truth,"

Frost rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well which one of you tells the truth?" He asked. Both had said the same thing, but he wasn't paying enough attention to notice.

"We can't tell you that," The Red Guard snickered. "All we can tell you is that…"

"Enough with your stupid games," Frost interrupted. "I'm going in!" He and Cyndaquil scoffed, and entered the left door. In an instant they found themselves walking out the front door. "What the…what happened?" Frost jumped. He had been duped, bamboozled, and smeckledorfed! "How did they do that?" Frost croaked in surprise.

Cyndaquil shrugged, surprised of course, but indifferent as the consequences of Frost's actions merely resulted in their premature departure. Frost stormed back inside, and up to the guards at the door. However, this time, the Red Guard was standing in front of the right door, and the Blue Guard, the left.

"Welcome to the Heshbett Gym," The Blue Guard smiled. "If you wish to proceed, you must go through one of two doors,"

"Choose one," The Red Guard chimed in. "But choose wisely. One door will take you through, while the other leads outside. Mostly because- "

"Because affording an endless maze is not within the parameters of Salazar's financial wherewithal, yes, yes, I get it," Frost grumbled impatiently. "Now, now, please move so I can get through," He pushed the Red Guard out of the way and proceeded through the right door, and found himself back outside! Bother those doors! Frost realized they keep changing so trainers who go through the wrong door would be kept on their toes. He turned around and walked right back up to the doors, where the Blue Guard was now in front of the right door, and the Red Guard in front of the left.

"Welcome to the Heshbett Gym," The Blue Guard smiled. "If you wish to proceed, you must go through a door,"

"Choose wisely," The Red Guard chimed in, "One door will take you forward, but the other leads back outside, that's because- "

"Because the Gym Leader, Salazar, can't afford an endless maze, or an empty dimension for stupid trainers," Frost rushed them. Just finish your shtick so I can move forward.

"Yes, well," Both guards looked at each other curiously. "One of us tells the truth and one of us lies, a very practical, and very traditional riddle,"

"You can ask one of us one question," The Blue Guard reminded him. "But be careful, because we do not know which door is which, and as I am sure you've figured out, they change. So be cautious,"

Frost looked at both guards. His initial guess was to listen to the Red Guard. After all, he himself confirmed that one will speak the truth, and one will lie. So he thought of a question to ask him. "If I ask the Blue Guard that your door leads onwards, will he answer yes?"

"No," The Red Guard answered. So Frost, assumed he had the answer figured out, and went through the Red Guards door, back outside!

Frost was furious now, even he could not outsmart a genius trap like that. So he ran back inside. Now the Guards were switched again. "Welcome to the Heshbett Gym," The Red Guard smiled. "If you wish to proceed, you must choose one of two doors. We know you have failed this test several times already. So we will make this quick,"

"One of us tells the truth, and one of us lies," The Red Guard finished. "You can ask one of us a question,"

"So be careful," The Blue Guard warned. "Because we do not know which of us ls lying,"

Frost stepped back to analyze the situation. Two guards, two doors, one lies, one does not. Now, something did not sit right with him. Cyndaquil was not aware of the concept of riddles and tricks, so he would be of little help. He could try door after door, until he finally gets lucky and pick the right one, but that could take forever. So he tried to think, to analyze what data he had to reach answer.

He stepped up to the Blue Guard. "Point to your door," He told him. The Blue Guard pointed to his door. So he was the truth teller…but wait, that can't be right. The Red Guard said that one would tell the truth, that must mean that he was the truth teller. But there was a problem with that too. Both guards assured him that one tells the truth. Then it hit him. The only way they could both make that claim is if they were both lying, and trusting either of them was out of the question.

Both guards exchanged smiles, knowing that Frost was stumped. He paced back and forth, pondering how he would beat this riddle. If both were lying, there was no telling what he could believe. Actually, Frost wondered if either door even led to the Gym Leader, Salazar was his name, according to the guards. Cyndaquil still could not make heads or tails of the conundrum, so Frost picked the right door, and found himself outside again. Now, Frost was starting to understand the way around the riddle. In a way, the answer was right in front of him, but there was still the matter of both guards lying.

Or perhaps he was over thinking this whole thing. Perhaps the answer was more simple than he realized. So he walked back in, and waited for the guards to do their thing. This time, only the Red Guard confirmed that one would tell the truth, and one would lie. So Frost knew that the problem changed each time, for the sake of challenge. He had to think up a question, a question that would reveal the answer. Keeping in mind, that he had to take everything he heard with a grain of salt.

"Sir, if I ask you what the answer to my question would be if I asked the Blue Guard, would he tell me the answer opposite to the answer you would give me?" He asked the Red Guard.

The Red Guard struggled for several minutes to figure out just what the question was. If Frost asked the Blue Guard a question, would the Red Guard be able to give the same answer? Or did it mean, that if Frost asked both Guards different question with the same answer, would both give it? In fact, what Frost meant was, that if he asked the Red Guard a question, and then asked the Blue Guard the same question, would the Red Guard agree with him. In short, it was an overly complicated way of asking if he was telling the truth.

"Yes," The Red Guard answered. He didn't know what Frost was driving at, but figured he was able to guess what the answer to the riddle was. Frost thought about that for a moment. Then he made up his mind. He looked at the Left door, and then to the right. Then he walked through the left door, guarded by the one dressed in Blue, and found himself still in the gym, but past the doors. He noticed that each time he found himself outside, that he went through the door that was behind the Red Guard. Either it was some sort of clue, or a great coincidence, but he solved it, so it made no difference.

Now, he was ready for the second challenge, out of how ever many tests there were. He walked down a dimly lit hall. Decorating the walls were advanced math equations and other assortments of scientific writing, and a book shelf several feet high, composing of those fancy, hard cover books with the elegant binding one would find in an old fashioned library, or a castle perhaps. Why must Gym Leaders be so odd? Crazy perhaps?

This Salazar must be a real nutcase, or a genius, Frost thought to himself. He approached a small young woman who was levitating with the help of Espeon. "Excuse me," Frost whispered. "Do you know where I can find Salazar?"

The woman, looked down at him, and slowly touched back on the ground. "Salazar, is down the hall, but first you must answer some questions. Think of it like a test," She answered. Frost was not in the mood for any more games, but had to go through with it. "You will answer my questions, and if you get them all correct, you may proceed," She explained.

"How many questions?" Frost rolled his eyes.

"Seven. Lucky number," She smiled. Espeon purred, and began playing with Cyndaquil. "Question one, what has a tongue, cannot walk, but gets around a lot?"

Frost was expecting Pokémon related questions. A tongue, so whatever this thing was, could speak. Humans speak, but this thing cannot walk, yet somehow, is able to still move from place to place. Something that has a tongue…something that moves but doesn't walk. He only needed to think for a moment before he knew what the answer was. "A shoe!" He exclaimed.

She nodded. "Question two. How many Pokémon, on record, evolve through the use of a Leaf Stone?"

Frost was relieved to hear a question that was actually a Pokémon question. "Well, there's Gloom, Weepinbell…uh four I believe,"

She smiled. "Correct," Her questions grew increasingly difficult, what types of berries can be found in tropical areas, what is the area of a Black Hole where nothing get past, what is the name of the zone in the oceans where sunlight no longer reaches, and so on.

Finally, Frost had only to answer one more question. She thought long and hard, she wanted something to strain his mind, but not so hard that he overheated. "What do Hatchet Fish use photophores for?"

Frost was almost baffled by how easy this was. "Photophores, are light producing cells that Hatchet fish use to match the changing light patterns from the surface above, so as to confuse predators hunting for them from below," Frost was almost surprised at how much of a genius he was. The nice woman let him continue on. Behind the second door, was a tall, lengthy man. Dressed in dark purple from head to foot.

"I am Salazar. I am the Gym Leader here. Who might you be?" He introduced himself.

"My name is Frost. I have come to challenge you for the right to the badge," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokéball. "So let's go!" He challenged.

"There is no need for violence here," Salazar pulled out the badge, small, and silver with a golden question mark in the middle. "This is the Cranium Badge, you have earned it,"

Frost was furious. "You mean to tell me that I wasted my time on that nonsense, just to not get to battle you?! I want to battle!" He yelled. Salazar remained completely calm, as if Frost was not even yelling.

"My friend, you are young and have much to learn. Power is nice, but knowledge is power. Deductive thinking, and problem solving pave the way for success. There is more to life than chaos and destruction," Salazar pulled out a Pokéball, and released an Alakazam. "You will find that a life of intelligence and wisdom, is a life worth living," He called back Alakazam. "Besides, did you not enjoy the puzzles?"

Frost had to admit, the challenges were hard enough to want him to continue on, but easy enough to still be able to enjoy them. "None of them made any sense!" He shouted. "The door trick was just random, and the questions that lady asked were random as well! No consistency, no rhyme or reason, nothing! What am I supposed to learn from answering questions about Black Holes and berries?"

Salazar chuckled. "My boy, being strong is nice, but I give my badge to trainers who display great abilities to solve problems, and can think clearly in stressful situations. Please, take the badge, you've earned it," He handed Frost his prize, and Frost snatched it from his hand, then left in a hurry, leaving Salazar shaking his head in disappointment. "The truest characters of ignorance, are pride, arrogance, and vanity. That's by Samuel Butler, who…I'm talking to myself again,"

The nerve of that hack, Frost thought to himself. He actually calls himself a gym leader? He didn't even fight. Fighting is about raw power, it has nothing to do with knowledge or strategy. Salazar was an embarrassment to the Pokémon world! Salazar knew he would lose to a trainer like Frost, so he made up that knowledge nonsense to avoid being humiliated. Brett pretended not to see Frost as he stormed back into the Pokémon Center.

"How'd it go?" Brett asked nervously. Frost turned around in a jerk and gave him a death stare. "Better luck next time," He shrugged.

"I got the badge," Frost sneered. 'That fraud, Salazar, didn't even bother to battle me. Instead I had to take some stupid tests," He complained.

"Maybe you should be grateful that you won the badge at all," Brett suggested.

"Maybe I would like to earn a badge properly!" Frost bellowed so loudly, that Brett fell backwards and knocked over a glass of water he had set on the table behind him. "Maybe I, being the chosen one, have the right to certain privileges. Maybe I deserve to win a badge from being better than some two-bit Gym Leader," He complained.

Frost laid down on his bed in the guest room, which was occupied by John and Sentret as well, and took a nap. He worked too hard, and came too far to win a gym badge by merely passing simple tests. He was after all, destined for greatness, and he would not even dare risk his legacy to be winning a gym badge in such an unimpressive manner. He deserved to be a legend, a hero, maybe even a god to some lowlifes, and losers for generations to come. Now, if word of this got out, his reputation would be ruined. He would be known as the only great trainer in history to succeed through luck and chance. He knew he didn't need chance, he had a prophecy that guaranteed his success.

John rolled his eyes at his rivals' distress. Sentret smirked. He just lay on top of the bunk bed, groaning and complaining. John was getting ready to head to the gym himself, and he didn't want to go in, knowing what to expect. What makes a challenge fun, is not knowing what was going to happen. Sentret was prepared as always, he was ready to fight as hard as he needed to. Neither he nor John wanted to fall behind such a sore winner, or loser. John wondered if there was even a term for someone who complained about winning. In fact, the term that he was looking for was "ingrate", but he thought about it, and reached the conclusion that Frost was not worth describing so kindly.

"Come on, Sentret, let's get going. We need to get the badge," John got up, and looked at Frost, who had his face in his pillow. What a baby. Sentret hopped up onto Johns shoulders, and they left.

He entered the gym, and waited for the two guards to do their shtick. Before he chose a door, he asked them a question. A question so simple, even Frost would not have thought of it, he asked the Red Guard which door was the door to go through. The guard pointed to his own, and John went through the blue door, and passed. Quite an easy puzzle to solve, he also passed the questions with flying colors. He could understand why Frost was disappointed about winning the badge, but didn't mind a break from fighting, and thought the lesson to be learned here, was a good one for kids, and new trainers. If you were to time him on how long it took him to get through, one might guess about ten minutes, at most. Frost wasted almost an hour on the door test alone.

John left feeling like he was on top of the world. Now all that he needed to do was to rub it in Frosts face. Although…it would be a much better use of his time if he headed straight to Palendome. His final surprise for Frost was going exactly as he had planned. Ever since day one, he knew what he wanted to do with him. Everything was going fine, and Frost was being pulled along by his own leash. John, like you and I, were able to see through the phony prophecy. Although John did not know the exact truth as we do.

Sentret also wanted to go and mock that pathetic Cyndaquil, but he decided to wait for the Pokémon League competition in Palendome. Just over a hundred miles away was his chance at revenge. Revenge for being mocked and berated by that pompous fool. It was time for John to have his time in the spotlight. He knew he would not even come close to battling the Elite Four or the Champion, but that didn't matter, his battle was with Frost.

Brett, who was back in the Pokémon Center, was really worried about Frost. His ego was completely out of control at this point, and there was little he could do to help. Who would be mad about winning a seventh gym badge, especially since the minimum requirement is eight? He was a spoiled brat, and Brett knew it, so did Cyndaquil for that matter. Cyndaquil did not bother to try to help him though, he did before, and failed.

"Frost, maybe you should just stop," Brett sat down next to him. Frost was flabbergasted at his idea.

"Give up? Why? My victory is reaching closer every day. I won't give up until I win," frost sat straight up.

"I'm just saying, that this whole thing has gone to your head," Brett explained. "You are not the same trainer I met long ago. Remember? Way back when you and Megan were going to Kelivarth? You were once a hardworking, noble, and kind,"

"What is your point?" Frost demanded, as he packed his bag.

"My point is, we have had this conversation multiple times in the past, and what I've said has clearly not sunken in. You need to get a hold of your ego before you do something that you'll regret. Prophecy or not, you aren't immortal," Brett reminded him. "I won't be able to help you on the field. You need to remember that I'm your friend, and I just…I don't want you to be disappointed if things don't turn out the way you hoped,"

Frost shook his head in dismay, and left. He didn't give Brett a retort, and he figured he didn't need to. Of course he was going to win. He had to, it was his destiny. Brett would look like a total fool when Frost beat the Elite Four and the champion without so much as breaking a sweat. What a complete ignoramus he was! Brett, of all people, doubting his friend. How dare he challenge Frosts might!

Frost just put it out of his head, as he had to save his energy and anger to deal with John in Palendome. Even if John assembled the most powerful Pokémon in the world, he was still a poor trainer, and would lose to him, even if Frost wasn't a prodigy. Speaking of Pokémon, Cyndaquil was considering whether or not to evolve. Being a friend to Frost was important, but Cyndaquil was ready to change for him.

Perhaps tossing away that Everstone he had tucked away in the thicket of his fur. Not a very safe place to keep a precious valuable, but he had no pockets to use. Frost still wanted him to evolve, and with his competitive side showing again, perhaps that evolving would be a way to tone him down a bit. Cyndaquil decided to wait until he got to Palendome, he had to make sure he had everything figured out.

Frost turned around at the sound of running feet to see Brett catching up to him. "Frost! Frost! Wait for me!" Brett shouted.

"If you're coming, then hurry up," Frost said. "I don't have a lot of time left,"

"The official Pokémon League isn't for another three months," Brett reminded him. "We have time to kill. I say we take our time. We should enjoy the world. We haven't stayed in any given city for more than a few days, time enough to get your badge. Then we head out so quickly, we don't have time to appreciate how big this world really is,"

"Well fine, what do you want to do?" Frost asked. Brett didn't know what to say. Heshbett was not a particularly flourishing community. Jeneville was much nicer, or perhaps Kelivarth.

"I can't think of anything," Brett shrugged. "I don't know what I want to do,"

"Then don't complain about how we always move around," Frost lectured. "I have no control over what there is to do. Besides, we have plenty, we need to get to Palendome," He and Cyndaquil took off in a hurry. Brett groaned, and ran after them as well. Frost was truly restless, but that kind of energy and determination was endearing to Brett. As far as he was concerned, Frosts spirit was lifting up a bit, and with any luck, he would improve immensely before the competition.

Three months to waste. What on earth were they going to do for three months? Sit down and stare at a wall? Frost stopped in his tracks as he came upon a figure standing in a brown cloak. "Good day, my young friend," The figure greeted. He pulled back his drooping hood, and Master Hu greeted him with his big, friendly smile. "It's been a long time,"

"Master Hu!" Frost jumped, he ran up and hugged his old friend. "I've missed you!" They embraced.

"I missed you too," Hu smiled. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing great! I won my seventh badge, and Brett and I are heading up to Palendome now," He informed Hu. Hu was very pleased that he was doing so well.

"Wait a moment," Hu paused. "What happened to the young girl, Megan?" He asked.

"She went home, after the incident in Jeneville with Team Rocket," Frost frowned. "Now it's just me and Brett…Brett and I,"

Hu nodded, and understood exactly what she must have been feeling. "Well, that's that," He sighed. "I'm glad you two are okay. Listen, I need to talk to you about something important,"

"What's this about?" Frost asked. He thought it was strange, that after so many months, Hu just showed up with important topics of discussion. Should he not take up these matters with the other Monks? "Why not talk to Master Lei about this important stuff?"

Master Hu's smile faded. "Master Lei, has…passed on," He frowned. "I've been tasked with leading the Monks now,"

"Well, congratulations," Frost smiled. "Is that the news you wanted to share?"

"No," Hu frowned. "What I want to talk to you about, is much more important,"


End file.
